Schwarze Katze
by LazyLoser
Summary: Hermione hat ein neues Hobby- leider bringt es häufig ungewollte Probleme mit sich. Seid dabei wenn Hogwarts einen neuen, leicht unfreiwilligen Prankster bekommt! AU HGSS
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Nix mir, alles Miss Rowlings.

Komplett humoristisch angelegt und etwas älter, aber Teile davon sind nicht schlecht geworden. Nach dem Krieg angesiedelt und unsere Helden samt ihre Klasse wiederholen das letzte Jahr.

* * *

Das Schloss war in tiefe Dunkelheit gehüllt und von Stille umgeben. Nichts rührte sich. Nichts? Nicht ganz- wer sich des Nachtens durchs Schloss wagte und besonders aufmerksam war, konnte hie und da einen roten Blitz, gefolgt von einem Schatten erkennen. Aber nur für einen so kurzen Augenblick, dass er meinte, er müsse sich verguckt haben.

Aber tatsächlich tapsten des Nachts Acht pfoten durch das Schloss- immer auf der Suche nach einem neuen Abenteuer...

Am Frühstückstisch der Gryffindors sah man das goldenene Trio- einer hinter einem roten Vorhang aus Haaren verborgen (der wohlgemerkt nicht ihm gehörte!), der andere mit so vollem Mund, dass er wohl einem Zirkus hätte beitreten können und die dritte, die man allerdings nicht sah da sie von einem geradezu monströsen Wälzer verdeckt wurde.

Alles in allem ein ganz gewöhnlicher Morgen für die Helden der Schlacht. Voldemort besiegt, mit wenig Verlusten und man versuchte den Alltag einigermaßen wieder aufleben zu lassen. Natürlich kam an einigen Stellen immer mal die Erinnerung hoch und die Beziehungen zwischen allen hatten sich stark verändert, jedoch hatte man es geschafft zu den belanglosen Themen zurück zukehren.

Daher war es auch nicht verwunderlich, dass Pansy Parkinson aus Slytherin sich einfach so zu den Gryffindor setzte und Hermione über die neusten Verwandlungssprüche ausfragte. Generell hatten sich die Häuser stärker vermischt seit der Endschlacht- auch wenn noch immer jedes seine kleinen Geheimnisse hatte.

"Ach und Hermione..."

Die Gryffindor horchte auf. Sie mochte Pansy eigentlich, aber wenn sie diesen Ton anschlug bedeutete es nichts gutes.

"Jaa?" kam es leicht misstrauisch von ihr.

"Du musst am Wochenende mit nach Hogsmeade! Ich meine, du hast doch noch gar kein Ballkleid für den Halloweenball oder? Und wir bekommen dieses mal Gäste von außerhalb..."

Hermione stöhnte leicht, aber innerlich jubelte sie. Wenn das alles war!

Allerdings bemerkte sie Pansys leicht diabolisches Grinsen nicht.

"Von mir aus." ließ die Brünette verlauten.

"Ach und Ginny, wenn du dich kurz von deinem Sexsklaven lösen könntest, du musst auch mitkommen! Wir wollen ja schließlich nicht das unsere Löwin sich unter den Schlangen ängstigt."

Pansy kicherte, während Harry rot anlief und Ginny anzüglich grinste.

Ein Grund weshalb sich Pansy mit Ginny so gut verstand, war der das beide über den gleichen versauten Wortschatz verfügten. Doch Hermione störte sich nicht daran, denn beide konnten auch wenn sie wollten, sich kultiviert unterhalten.

"Natürlich lass ich meine Hausgenossin nicht allein. Mh, Sexsklave, das ist gar nicht mal so übel!" Jetzt kicherte beide Mädchen. Ron dagegen sah leicht grünlich aus der Wäsche und blickte Hilfe suchend zu Hermione- er konnte sich doch hier schließlich nicht anhören, was seine Schwester mit seinem besten Freund trieb. Aber Hermione ignorierte ihn gekonnt. Erst letzte Woche hatten sie sich gestritten, weil er wieder mal von ihr abschrieb- natürlich unerlaubt und ohne selbst auch nur einen Finger krumm gemacht zu haben. Also hatten sie sich angeschrien. Einen Tag später hatte Ron anscheinend schon wieder vergessen was war und für gewöhnlich fügte sich Hermione, doch jetzt reichte es ihr. Es ging schließlich ums Prinzip!

Also stand sie auf, nickte den anderen Mädchen und Harry zu und stolzierte aus der Halle.

"Och man, findet ihr nicht auch das sie ein wenig übertreibt?" brachte er raus als er endlich mal geschluckt hatte.

"Wenn du nicht mein Bruder wärst würde ich genauso reagieren, irgendwo ist schließlich Schluss. Weder kannst du dich für immer auf Mine verlassen, noch sie einfach so ausnutzen!"

"Außerdem könnte es auch einfach daran gelegen haben, dass du frisst wie ein Schwein Weasley! Vielleicht ist ihr davon schlecht geworden?" schob Pansy hinterher.

"Ach Halts Maul Parkinson!" Ron würde nie mit einer Schlange Frieden schließen. Das ging ihm doch zu weit.

Ginny seufzte und zog Harry mit aus dem Raum.

"Wir sehen uns später, Pansy!", rief sie noch der Slytherin zu, die sich auch wieder zu ihrem Tisch begab.

Alleingelassen grummelte Ron in seinen imaginären Bart, ärgerte sich- und stopfte noch mehr Essen in seinen Mund.

Hermione war nach dem Frühstück schnurstracks in ihr Zimmer gegangen- als Headgirl hatte sie ja eins für sich allein. Sie ließ sich auf ihr Bett fallen und wurde plötzlich von einem kleinen Papiervogel attackiert. Sie schnappte sich das lästige Ding und faltete es auseinander. Dann jauchzte sie. Sie hatte die ersten beiden Stunden frei! Ihrem Lehrer für alte Runen ging es nicht so gut, außerdem war ihr Kurs sowieso schon meilenweit dem Lehrplan voraus, daher war eine Vertretung nicht notwendig.

Und Hermione wusste auch schon was sie in ihrer freien Zeit machen wollte.

"Krummbein? Wo bist du?"

Ein roter Kater mit eingedelltem Gesicht trottete auf sie zu und musterte sie. Dann rannte er auf einmal hinaus und ließ- den leeren Raum allein zurück.

Die letzten Stunden hatten Gyffindor und Slytherin zusammen Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste. Wie es Tradition war, hatten sie auch dieses Jahr einen neuen Lehrer bekommen:

Herr Krumek. Wahrlich keine sonderliche Bereicherung für die Schule. Ein durchschnittlicher Typ, der noch durchschnittlicheren Unterricht machte und im Grunde nur einen Gesichtsausdruck hatte. Dämlich Grinsen. Das konnte er sogar noch besser als Lockhart. Das war aber eigentlich schon alles, was er konnte.

Sie strömten in den Raum hinein und erst nachdem Krumek sich zigmal geräuspert hatte, ließen sich die Schüler dazu herab ihm zuzuhören.

"Meine lieben Schüler..", er krächzte ein wenig, anscheinend war das Räuspern nicht so gut für ihn, "Ich zeige ihnen heute den Indulgio-Zauber, der ein kleines Schutzschild für sie herraufbeschwört. Da Miss Granger letztes Mal nicht in der Lage war den Zauber zu zeigen, werde ich es nun übernehmen!"

Hermione schnaubte. Von wegen! Er hatte sie nicht gelassen! Aber mittlerweile kannten sie diese Mätzchen von ihrem Lehrer bereits. Am Anfang hatten sich alle aufgeregt, aber nach einer Weile hatte es sich gelegt- wieso auch ärgern, wenn sie das Meiste sowieso schon aus dem Krieg kannten? Und wenn man etwas gar nicht kannte, fragte man die Slytherins...die kannten merkwürdigerweise alle Flüche und dunkle Kreaturen...

Professor Krumek ging zu seinem Tisch und nahm die Schatulle die darauf stand in die Hand. Darin befand sich nämlich sein zauberstab- was wiederum seine Inkompetenz bewies. Ein Zauberer hatte seinen Stab immer zur Hand. Mit seinem Dauergrinsen im Gesicht öffnete er die Schatulle und...

Es war vermutlich das erste Mal, dass das Grinsen aus seinem Gesicht verschwand. Und er hatte es sogar aufbehalten, als Snape ihn mal mit seinem berühmten Todesblick getroffen hatte. Die Theorien dazu waren gewesen, dass bei zu großer Dummheit selbst Snape nichts machen konnte.

Professor Krumek richtete seinen Blick wieder auf die Klasse und räusperte sich abermals, was diesmal einen Hustenanfall nach sich zog, da sein Hals mittlerweile ausgetrocknet war. In der Klasse fingen die ersten an zu kichern.

"Chrm, ja also, ich denke, es wäre vielleicht besser, äh wenn wir zuerst eine schriftliche Ausarbeitung des Zaubers machen!" krächzte er.

Dazu erhob sich natürlich sofort eine Hand in die Luft.

Hermione grinste süffisant.

"Miss Granger?"

"Professor, sie meinten letztes Mal wir bräuchten die Bücher nicht mitzubringen, da wir uns diese Stunde ausschließlich mit der Praxis beschäftigen würden."

Einige ungläubige Blicke wurden der Gryffindor zuteil. Sicher, der Unterricht hatte kein Niveau, der Lehrer war schlecht, aber das _die_ Streberin schlechthin ihre Bücher nicht mitnahm, ob nun angekündigt oder nicht...

"Oh. Ja. Stimmt ja. Tja. Was halten sie denn davon, wenn sie heute frei kriegen und sich dafür den Sprüch in ihren Büchern mal angucken?"

Die Klasse jubelte, der Professor kehrte erleichtert zu seinem normalen Gesichtsausdruck zurück und Hermione triumphierte innerlich.

"Sag mal, Mione, was war denn das eben?"

Arg, immer diese Slytherin, die wussten sofort wenn was im Busch war.

"Ja, das frag ich mich auch...das müssen wir unbedingt morgen mal klären!"

"Oh Ginny, Pansy, was soll denn schon sein?" Hermiones Grinsen strafte ihren Tonfall Lügen.

Die beiden anderen Mädchen sahen sich nur mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an und schüttelten die Köpfe. Sie hatten es schon immer gewusst- man sollte sich nicht mit der schlauesten Hexe Hogwarts anlegen, es sei denn man hegte Todeswünsche.

"Also, wir sehen uns beim Abendessen!" rief Hermione noch, bevor sie verschwand.

Ginny und Pansy sahen sich bedeutungsvoll an.

"Ich frage mich, wohin sie in letzter Zeit immer verschwindet."

"Keine Ahnung. Aber manchmal hab ich das Gefühl, dass das mit einigen merkwürdigen Vorkommnissen zu tun hat..."

Mit dem festen Vorsatz, Hermione am Wochenende auszufragen, verabschiedeten sich die beiden Mädchen und machten sich auf den Weg in ihre Gemeinschaftsräume.

Es hatte in der Tat einige seltsame Vorfälle gegeben. So war in Professor McGonagalls Klassenzimmer an einem Morgen ein heilloses Durcheinander gewesen und die arme Professorin sah selbst nicht sonderlich gut aus. Auch in den Gewächshäusern hatte es so ausgesehen, als ob ein Wirbelsturm hindurch gefegt wäre. Filch hatte man mal mit Kratzspuren übersäht gesehen- obwohl er sich doch unglaublich gut mit seiner Katze verstand? Auch waren einmal alle Kristallkugeln von Trelawney in der großen Halle gewesen- schwebend natürlich und ein jedes zeigte eine schnarchende Trelawney.

Während sich Professor McGonagall darüber aufregte, dass anscheinend ein Schüler sich einen Jux daraus machte Unordnung ins Schloss zu bringen, blieb Dumbledore gelassen.

Doch bei diesem Abendessen sah er sich genötigt doch ein, zwei Worte zu sagen.

"Meine lieben Schüler. In letzter Zeit gab es wohl ein paar Scherzbolde, doch wer immer Professor Krumek den Zauberstab entwendet hat, möge ihn bitte zurückgeben, sonst wird es Konsequenzen geben. Danke, das war alles! Haut rein!"

Dumbledore schien zufrieden zu sein mit seiner Ansprache. McGonagall nicht unbedingt, wenn man ihren hochroten Kopf sah und die zusammengekniffenen Lippen.

Die anderen Lehrer mussten sich ein Schmunzeln verkneifen. Diesmal waren sie nicht Empfänger des Chaos und, mal ehrlich, wer war so blöd seinen Zauberstab in einer Schatulle aufzubewahren?

Nach dem Essen machten sich Hermione, Ron und Harry gemeinsam auf den Weg in den Gryffindorturm. Ginny traf sich noch mit Mädchen aus Ravenclaw und Hufflepuff. Sie wollten eine kleine Mädchenclique aus allen Häusern gründen, mit dem Motto "Sexy, intelligent und wir wissen es auch!"

Während Ron nocheinmal beschrieb wie Krumek das Grinsen vergangen war, bogen sie um die Ecke und stolperten in Snape rein. Snape hatte sich nach dem Krieg etwas verändert. Er schien nicht mehr so angespannt und dauersauer, aber manchmal war er immer noch ein Bastard.

"Können sie nicht besser aufpassen?" knurrte er wütend. Anscheinend war heute nicht sein Tag. Als sie aber sahen wer vor ihm stand und mit Insektenaugen schmachtend anstarrte, konnten sie es ihm nicht verübeln.

"N'Abend professor Snape, Professor Trelawney." erwiederte Harry ruhig. Snape knurrte nur. Harry und Snape hatten ihren Frieden gemacht und auch wenn es an Freundschaft oder ähnliches nie rankommen würde- Snape triezte Harry nicht mehr und Harry vergalt es ihm in Situationen wie dieser.

"Professor Trelawney! Ich wollte sie nochmal sprechen, Sie sagten neulich, mein Tod fällt dieses Jahr auf Weihnachten? Meinten sie damit genau am 24.? Oder doch erst einen Tag später? Sehen sie, ich muss doch wissen ob ich noch Geschenke auspacken kann oder nicht..."

Mit diesen Worten zog Harry Trelawney mit sich die ihm mit Begeisterung seinen Tod schilderte. Mit einem leichten Nicken- was bei Snape schon die allerhöchste Dankbarkeit ausdrückte, wirbelte der Tränkemeister herum und schritt hinab in seinen Kerker.

Als die drei Trelawney vor ihrem Gemeinschaftsraum stehen ließen und hinein gingen, fing Ron an zu lachen.

"Also wirklich, die gibt ja nie auf! Und auch noch Snape! Habt ihr seinen Gesichtsausdruck gesehen? Einmalig, wirklich!" Auch seine Angst vor Snape hatte merklich nachgelassen. Er hatte schließlich zusammen mit Harry und Hermione Voldemort gegenüber gestanden.

"Manchmal tut er mir echt Leid...ich meine er ist zwar immernoch ein Fiesling, aber das ausgerechnet Trelawney ihm hinterher jagt..." stimmte Hermione mit ein.

Harry schmunzelte. Er konnte den düsteren Mann zwar nicht wirklich leiden, aber er verstand seine Beweggründe und sein Verhalten. Er hatte niemandem die Erinnerungen gezeigt oder davon erzählt. Nicht einmal Ginny. Er wusste, dass es richtig so war.

"Na gut Jungs, ich muss noch ein wenig lernen!"

"Och Mione, sag mal was ist denn los? Du kannst doch eh schon den ganzen Stoff rückwärts aufsagen!" erwiederte Ron.

"Vielleicht, aber nocht nicht alphabetisch sortiert." scherzte die Angesprochene.

Die Jungs zuckten nur mit den Schultern. So war sie schon immer gewesen. Wieso sollte sich jetzt etwas ändern?

In ihrem Zimmer angekommen, warf Hermione ihre Schulsachen in eine Ecke und suchte nach ihrem Kater. Früher hätte sie ihre Schulsachen nie in eine Ecke geworfen, aber mittlerweile hatte sie erkannt, dass sie wirklich schon alles konnte und wollte ihren Spaß.

Um endlich das kleine Geheimnis zu lüften: während des Krieges hatte sie sich alle möglichen Zaubersprüche angeeignet- unter anderem hatte sie sich auch mit Animagi beschäftigt. Und letztendlich hatte sie sich dann entschieden ein nichtregistrierter Animagi zu werden. Es meldete sich sowieso niemand an der Animagi war. Na gut, außer gewisse Professorinnen.

Krummbein erschien wie aus dem Erdboden und maunzte sie an. Sie solle sich gefälligst beeilen. Hermione grinste nur und verwandelte sich.

Nach ihrem zweiten Schuljahr hätte sie nie darauf getippt sich freiwillig in eine Katze zu verwandeln- aber mittlerweile genoss sie ihre Streifzüge. Besonders wenn sie mit Krummbein unterwegs war, denn der hatte es wirklich faustdick hinter den Ohren. Er kannte alle Wege im Schloss und führte sie in die Kunst des Streicherdaseins ein. Selbst die Rumtreiber könnten jetzt von ihr lernen. Sie musste zugeben, dass sie manchmal ein ganz schönes Chaos angerichtet hatten, aber das war eher unabsichtlich gewesen, wenn sie mit Krummbein Wettrennen gestartet hatte. Neben ihrem roten Rumtreiber sah ihre Katzenform noch eleganter aus. Ihr Fell änderte sich im licht von Tiefschwarz zu einem dunklen, edlen Blau. Nur ihre Augen schienen nicht ganz zu passen- sie waren eher goldenen als alles andere. Andererseits machte es ihr nichts aus, dass sie keine giftgelben Augen hatte, wie sie sie bei zum Beispiel bei Misses Norris gesehen hatte. Überhaupt war diese Katze genauso unausstehlich wie ihr Herrchen, selbst wenn Hermione jetzt verstand wie sie tickte. Zu ihrem Glück war Krummbein auch nicht sonderlich angetan von ihr und gemeinsam hatten sie sie schon so manches Mal durchs Schloss gejagt. Einmal allerdings war Filch ihnen in die Quere gekommen. Das war der Tag an dem er so übel zerkratzt aussah- wie kam er auch auf die Idee sie einfach einfangen zu wollen?

Die Zerstörung bei Professor McGonagall war auch so ein kleines Malheur. Hermione und Krummbein hatten sich mal wieder gegenseitig gejagt und waren dabei nicht gerade leise gewesen. Da erschien auf einmal die Hauslehererin, ebenfalls in Katzenform und mischte sich ein. Natürlich musste sie bald einsehen, dass sie keine Chance gegen die beiden Rabauken hatte.

Ja, als Katze nahm sich Hermione alles heraus was sie sonst aus Respekt vor den Lehrern ließ. Die anderen hätten sie wohl nicht wiedererkannt...nun ja, also selbst wenn sie dabei in menschlicher Form gewesen wäre.

Krummbein düste voraus und die schlanke, schwarze Katze folgte ihm. Sie schlüpften in einen kleinen Gang in die Wand, der wahrscheinlich mal von Ratten angelegt worden war. Krummbein setzte sich und sah sie schief an. Hermione wusste was das hieß. Heute durfte sie ihr Ziel aussuchen. Schnell war sie zu einem Entschluss gekommen. Die letzten Lehrer die sie gesehen hatte waren Trelawney und Snape. Da sie Trelawney schonmal einen Besuch abgestattet hatte (auch wenn sie nicht mehr wusste, wie genau sie das mit den Kristallkugeln hinbekommen hatte) beschloss sie diesmal ihren Spaß bei Snape zu finden.

Schon flitzte sie voraus in Richtung Kerker und Krummbein sauste hinterher.

Als wüsste er in wessen Räumen sie diesmal spielen würden und vermutlich wusste er es auch, übernahm er wieder die Führung. Das war auch gut so, weil den Weg in die Gemächer von Snape hatte Hermione bis jetzt noch nicht gefunden.

Dort angekommen staunte Hermione kurz. Es war keineswegs so düster wie man dachte. Und statt unheimlichen Gläsern mit undefinierbarem (aber definitiv ekelhaften) Inhalt, waren die Wände gepflastert mit Büchern. Ein helles Feuers brannte im Kamin und gaben sanftes Licht auf die dunkelgrünen Möbel. Der ganze Raum war gut eingerichtet. Spontan entschied sich Hermione das Spielen lieber ins Labor zu verlegen. Um die Bücher hier würde es ihr dann doch Leid tun.

Wieder verstand Krummbein sie wortlos, wenn auch ein wenig wiederwillig- er hätte liebend gern das Papier unter seinen Pfoten gespürt und es zerissen. Aber er würde seine junge Freundin schon noch auf den Geschmack bringen.

Nachdem sie kurz einen Blick in die Küche und sein Arbeitszimmer geworfen hatte, fanden sie den Zugang zum Labor.

Krummbein griff Hermione sofort an, nur um gleich wieder einen Sprung zurück zu machen. Er wollte ja nicht verletzen. Beim ersten Mal hatte Hermione sich furchtbar erschrocken, aber dann hatte sie begriffen. Katzen waren eigenwillig und wenn sie spielen wollten, machten sie das auf ihre ganz eigene Art und Weise.

Und nahmen dabei auch auf nichts Rücksicht.

Schon fielen die ersten Reagenzgläser um und zerschellten am Fußboden. Ein grünlich eingelegtes Irgendwas folgte und ließ einen ekelhaften Geruch im Raum entstehen. Nach einer rasanten Wendung streifte Krummbein einen der Kessel, der nun gefährlich schwankte. Ohne sich weiter darum zu kümmern rauschte auch Hermione hinterher. Jagen und Fangen, das war jetzt angesagt! Schließlich kam es, wie es kommen musste. Der Kessel fiel um. Um Hermione auszuweichen, rannte Krummbein direkt durch die Flüssigkeit, wobei ein leicht verbrannter Geruch entstand. Sofort fauchte er Mione an, er gab ihr die Schuld und war sofort eingeschnappt. Diese allerdings hatte auch nicht soviel Glück. Zwar kam sie nicht mit dem Trank in Berührung, doch sie schlitterte von der Arbeitsplatte und entgegen aller sonstigen Behauptungen fiel sie nicht auf alle Viere. Es knackte laut und sie fing jämmerlich an zu miauen. Krummbein, eingschnappt wie er war, fand das es Zeit war zu verschwinden. Er hatte schließlich auch seine Wunden, die es zu versorgen galt!

Hermione dagegen stand Qualen aus, sie hatte sich wohl am Vorderlauf irgendwas gebrochen. Dabei war ihr sowas noch nie passiert, nichtmal als Mensch.

Und dann kam das nächste Problem auf sie zu. Es war hochgewachsen, wütend und strahlte diese Wut sozusagen aus jeder Pore aus.

"Was zum...! Das kann doch wohl nicht war sein!" wetterte er. Mit einem Schwenk seines Zauberstabs ließ er die Sauerei verschwinden. Er besah sich den Raum auf weiteren Schaden, bis er das klägliche Miauen nicht mehr ignorieren konnte.

"Das geschieht dir ganz Recht, dafür dass du hier so eine Unordnung rein bringst!" knurrte er.

Hermione sah ihn nur mit dem typischen Katzenblick an der sagte: Ich kann überhaupt nichts dafür! Ich bin hier das Opfer!

Zu ihrer Überraschung seufzte der Tränkemeister.

"Na zeig mal her." sagte er und beugte sich zu ihr runter. Allein ihrer Überraschung war es auch zu verdanken, das sie sich nicht wehrte. Snape kümmerte sich tatsächlich um sie! Mit einem leisen Spruch heilte er ihren gebrochenen lLauf und probeweise setzte sie ihn auf. Dann nahm er sie auf den Arm. Empört wollte Hermione sich wehren, sie war schließlich kein Hauskätzchen! Und es war zwar nett das er ihr geholfen hatte, aber das ging dann doch zu weit!

Doch als sanfte Finger durch ihr Fell fuhren, konnte sie sich ein Schnurren nicht verkneifen. Bei Merlin, was konnte dieser Mann streicheln...seine Finger fühlten sich so gut an in ihrem Fell!

Er musste schmunzeln, als die Katze auf seinen Armen anfing zu schnurren. Er hatte eigentlich gedacht das so ein Rabauke, der anscheinend auch für die anderen Überfälle verantwortlich war, sich nicht einfach auf den Arm nehmen ließ. Tatsächlich hatte es kurz so ausgesehen, als ob sie sich wehren wollte. Doch jetzt konnte sie gar nicht genug bekommen.

Mit ein paar Schritten war er wieder in seinem Wohnzimmer und setzte sich in seinen Lieblingssessel. Die Katze machte es sich auf seinem Schoß bequem und fauchte kurz, als er sich ein Glas Wein herbeizauberte. Doch als er wieder anfing sie zu liebkosen, war jegliche Feindlichkeit sofort begraben.

Amüsiert beobachtete er, wie die Katze sich auf den Rücken drehte, damit er ihren Bauch kraulen konnte. Ihr Fell glänzte im Schein des Feuers und er musste zugeben, dass er noch nie ein schöneres Exemplar gesehen hatte. So gepflegt und der ständige Wechsel von Blau zu Schwarz...

"Wem auch immer du gehörst, er oder sie scheint einen guten Geschmack zu haben..." murmelte er.

Die Katze allerdings schien ihn gehört zu haben, denn sie setzte sich auf und Maunzte einmal, als wollte sie sagen: Ich gehöre nur mir selbst!

Severus mochte Katzen. Sie waren stolz, elegant und ließen sich von niemandem etwas sagen. Eigentlich würden sie auch gut zu den Slytherin passen- denn so waren sie allesamt, besonders ihr Anführer, sein Patensohn.

Die Katze unterbrach seinen Gedankengang indem sie kurz schnurrte, sich gegen ihn presste, aufsprang und verschwand. Severus machte sich nicht die Mühe ihr hinterher zu sehen. Vielleicht würde sie wieder kommen. Vielleicht auch nicht. Es wäre auf jeden Fall ein hoffnungsloses Unterfangen zu versuchen sie hier zu behalten.

Seufzend trank er sein Glas aus und blickte zu Uhr. Es war mehr Zeit vergangen als er gedacht hätte. Er stand auf und machte sich an die Arbeiten seiner Schüler. Noch ein hoffnungsloses Unterfangen.

Als Hermione wieder in ihrem Zimmer war sah sie als Erstes nach ob Krummbein schon wieder da war, doch er schien immernoch beleidigt. Dann dachte sie an ihr Intermezzo mit Snape. Das war...interessant. Wer hätte gedacht, dass er Katzen mochte? Und wer hätte gedacht, dass man sich bei ihm so wohl fühlen konnte? Und dass er so gut streicheln konnte...sie fragte sich, ob er sie auch als Mensch zum Schnurren bringen konnte.

Hermione! Bekomm deine Gedanken aus der Gosse! Sie konnte gerade unmöglich an Sex mit ihrem Lehrer gedacht haben! Sie schüttelte den Kopf. Vielleicht sollte sie mit ihren Verwandlungen mal etwas kürzer treten. Das brachte sie sonst noch durcheinander. Außerdem wurden die Anderen misstrauisch und sie wollte dieses Geheimnis ehrlich gesagt nicht mit ihnen teilen. Zumindest noch nicht. Obwohl es noch früh war machte sie sich bettfertig. In den letzten Nächten war sie eh etwas kurz gekommen mit dem Schlafen und sie konnte von Glück sagen, dass sie nicht so schnell Augenringe bekam. Außerdem fühlte sie sich nach den Streicheleinheiten wunderbar entspannt...mit einem letzten Gedanken daran, dass sie aufhören sollte so zweideutig zu denken, sank sie in tiefen Schlaf.

Der nächste Tag brachte mehreres hervor. Als alle beim Frühstück saßen, stand der Direktor schon wieder auf um ein paar Worte zu sagen. Verwundert runzelte Hermione die Stirn. Sie hatte doch gar nichts mehr gemacht gestern? War Krummbein allein unterwegs gewesen? Nein...der war bestimmt immernoch eingschnappt, sie hatte ihn noch nicht wieder gesehen.

"Meine lieben Schüler," begann Dumbledore, "ich möchte euch einen neuen Schüler vorstellen! Er wird für kurze Zeit unsere Schule besuchen, da er im Moment...nun einige Schwierigkeiten zu durchlaufen hat. Begrüßt mit mir Shanks Crook!" Die Schüler applaudierten während sich einige über den Namen wunderten und andere darüber wo der Neue denn war.

Auch Dumbledore schien ein wenig verwirrt.

"Mister Crook wird nach Gryffindor kommen und ich würde unsere Schulsprecherin darum bitten sich um ihn zu kümmern, aber...nun wo ist er denn?"

Jetzt schienen auch die Letzten begriffen zu haben, dass der Neue nicht anwesend war. Gemurmel erhob sich.

Dann wurde auf einmal die Tür aufgestoßen und Filch kam rein, im Schlepptau einen großgewachsenen Jungen. Die Kleidung des Jungen war ziemlich zerfetzt, sodass man einen muskulösen Oberkörper sehen konnte. Sein Haar war orange-rot, sodass man meinen konnte, er gehöre zur Weasley Familie. Es wurden auch einige Rufe aus der Richtung laut.

"Hey Weasley, welcher deiner Brüder ist das?"

Ron schien tatsächlich zu überlegen.

An Shanks Crook war noch etwas ungewöhnlich. Er hatte ein eher grobes Gesicht und auf der einen Seite verlief unter seinem Auge, schräg über die Wange eine lange Narbe.

Außerdem war sein eines Auge grün und das andere blau.

Alles in allem war seine Erscheinung (trotz der zerissenen Kleidung- oder vielleicht gerade deswegen) beeindruckend und irgendwie verrucht.

Vor allem die weiblichen Anwesenden schienen sehr beeindruckt zu sein.

"Ah Mister Crook! Schön, dass sie hier sind."

"Professor, ich hab den Lümmel gefunden wie er meine Miss Norris misshandelt hat!" meckerte Filch los.

"Stimmt nicht, die Katze hat mich einfach angegriffen." erwiederte Shanks. Die Mädchen im Raum hielten kollektiv die Luft an. Die Stimme des Neuen ließ sich am besten Beschreiben mit tief und irgendwie...mit einem schnurrenden Unterton. Und dieser Ton sorgte auch dafür, dass sie die Luft anhielten und Gänsehaut besaßen. Shanks hatte nicht gerade laut gesprochen, doch jeder hatte ihn gehört. Irgendwie erinnerte er entfernt an einen gewissen Kerkerbewohner.

Dieser zog eine Augenbraue in die Höhe, dachte aber bei sich, dass er den Jungen irgendwie sympathisch fand. Auch wenn er das nie zugeben würde.

"Nana, wir wollen nicht am ersten Tag in Streitigkeiten verfallen. Mister Filch, ich bin sicher Mister Crook hat es nicht so gemeint. Aber nun, lasst uns endlich frühstücken!"

Glücklich grinsend setzte sich Dumbledore wieder. Shanks löste sich derweil von dem verdatterten Filch und ging geschmeidig zum Gryffindortisch. Er erinnerte auch in dieser Bewegung an eine gewisse Feldermaus und als er sich völlig selbstverständlich und geräuschlos neben Hermione setzte, fing das Gemurmel wieder an.

"Sieht er nicht irgendwie verboten gut aus..."

"Gut, sein Gesicht...die Narbe...verrucht.."  
"Angeber...muss seinen Körper gleich zeigen..."

"Hi Hermione." begrüßte Shanks das Mädchen völlig unbeeindruckt. Wieder war es schlagartig still. Und dann kam von irgendwo weiter hinten, vermutlich vom Hufflepufftisch, ein kleiner Kommentar, der von allen gehört wurde.

"Die Stimme klingt irgendwie so ähnlich, wie die von Snape."

Die Menge warf einen Blick zum Lehrertisch, genauer gesagt auf eine gewisse Person.

"Wenn sie alle keinen Hunger mehr haben, können sie die Halle verlassen!" zischte diese. Sofort wandte sich wieder jeder seinem Teller zu.

"Ähm, Hi." erwiederte Hermione etwas schwach.

"Du bist also Shanks Crook?" um sie herum war es stiller geworden. Man wollte mehr über den Neuen wissen. Dieser zog eine Augenbraue hoch und blickte Hermione spöttisch an, so als ob sie eine dumme Frage gestellt hätte. Tatsächlich erinnerte er schon wieder an Snape!

Hermione war leicht verärgert. Nicht wegen dem Blick mit dem Shanks sie bedachte, sondern eher durch das Gefühl, dass es wirklich eine dumme Frage gewesen war.

"Vielleicht Hermione, wäre es besser wenn du mich im Schloss herumführst. Ich scheine den Leuten hier irgendwie den Appetit zu verderben. Außerdem bräuchte ich auch neue Kleidung."

Hermione nickte, ließ ihr angebissenes Brötchen stehen und stand auf. Shanks folgte ihr anmutig.

Vor der Halle drehte sie sich zu ihm um.

"Ok, jetzt sag mir bitte wer du bist!" forderte sie ihn auf.

"Aber Hermione. Ich dachte du erinnerst dich an mich." erwiederte er spöttisch. Da fiel es Hermione wie Schuppen aus den Haaren.

"Ach Shanks! Natürlich. Wie konnte ich sie nicht gleich wiedererkennen Mister Crook!"

Sie lachte befreit. Dass es ihr nicht gleicht aufgefallen war!

"Sag mal, machst du Snape absichtlich nach?" fragte sie ihn dann.

"Ein wenig. Professor Dumbledore meinte, ich solle mich an einem der Schlossmitbewohner orientieren um normaler zu erscheinen."

"Na, das hast du ja toll hingekriegt." kicherte sie.

"Wieso?" fragte er gespielt erstaunt, "Hat doch ganz gut funktioniert?"

Sie schlug ihm spielerisch auf den Arm.

"So und jetzt musst du mir mal erzählen, was du mit deiner Kleidung angerichtet hast. Und zwar die ungekürzte Version."

Lächelnd hakte sie sich bei ihm ein und sie machten sich auf dem Weg in den Gemeinschaftsraum.

Nicht bemerkend, dass ein Paar Augen ihnen folgten.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Nir mir, alles J.

Hatte er am Anfang wirklich gedacht, dieser Crook wäre ihm sympathisch? Vielleicht war das auch nur gewesen, weil er Filch eins reingwürgt hatte. Snape konnte diesen ekelhaft, schleimigen Typen nicht leiden. Von ihm aus hätte er damals die Umbridge heiraten und Hogwarts mit ihr verlassen können. Aber jetzt verdrehte er Miss Granger anscheinend den Kopf. Mit einem hinterhältigen Grinsen und leise flüsternd, standen sie über ihrem Kessel und Snape konnte schwören, dass sie irgendwas ausheckten.

"Miss Granger, Mister Crook, dürfte ich erfahren was so wahnsinnig interessant ist, dass sie es in meinem Unterricht besprechen müssen?" schnarrte er.

"Wir haben uns nur gefragt ob Goyle blaue oder grüne Furunkel kriegt, wenn sein Kessel in zehn Sekunden explodiert." schnarrte Shanks mit gleicher Stimme zurück, was Snape noch wütender machte. Rasch drehte er sich zu Goyle um und erkannte, dass die Besserwisserin und ihr neuer Freund Recht hatten. Mit einem Schwenk seines Zauberstabs war der Kessel seines Schülers leer.

"Mister Crook, Miss Granger, sie schreiben eine fünf Zoll lange Erklärung, was Mister Goyle falsch gemacht hat. Und sie, Mister Goyle, fangen nochmal von vorne an."

Damit ging er nach vorne und grinste innerlich, als er Hermiones wütendes Schnauben hörte.

"Dieser Bastard, also wirklich..."

"Beruhig dich Mione. Ich weiß wie wir es ihm heimzahlen können." flüsterte Shanks verschlagen.

Beide grinsten. Oh ja. Das war das letzte Mal, das Snape sie ungestraft bestrafte!

Immer wenn Hermione mit Shanks, Harry und Ron unterwegs war, wurden sie schlimmer angestarrt als zu der Zeit, als jeder dachte Harry wäre auf der Seite des dunklen Lord. Und das alles nur wegen Shanks! Man konnte eigentlich nicht sagen, dass er besonders gut aussah, aber auch wenn sein Gesicht nicht gerade eine Zierde war- das Versprechen dass die zerissene Kleidung gegeben hatte, reichte wohl für die Meisten.

"Oh gott, sieh dir den neuen an, er ist so heiß!"

"Oh, hast du ihn heute morgen sprechen hören? Ich musste mir danach erstmal neue Unterwäsche anziehen!"

Und anderes mussten sie sich anhören. Harry war froh, ausnahmsweise mal nicht im Mittelpunkt zu stehen. Ron dagegen wurde immer gereizter. Nie war eins der Mädchen scharf auf ihn! Und die einzige die sich nicht von Shanks beeindrucken ließ, wollte nichts von ihm wissen, da sie auf ihn sauer war.

Hermione dagegen war sich des Trubels um sie herum nicht wirklich bewusst. Ihre Gedanken kreisten um den Hauslehrer der Slytherins. Was konnte man wohl so alles anstellen?

"Mioonee! Hallo?" rief Ginny direkt in ihr Ohr.

"Wie, was?" antwortete Mione verwirrt.

Ginny schüttelte den Kopf.

"Mensch, ich versteh ja dass mit so einem Sahneschnittchen an deiner Seite, deine Gedanken ganz wo anders sind, aber..."

"Ginny!" empörte sich die Gryffindor, "ich will nichts von Shanks!"

Ginny grinste nur.

"Wir treffen uns nach der Schule am Tor ja? Wir wollen heute schon mal gucken, damit wir eine Nacht haben um uns zu entscheiden oder was ändern zu lassen."

"Ok." kam es von der- schon wieder- leicht abwesenden Hermione.

"Ach ich glaub mit diesem Mädchen ist heute nicht mehr viel anzufangen...Shanks?"

"Ja Mylady?" antwortete Shanks galant, aber immer noch in seiner Snape-Imitation. Ginny kicherte und Harry runzelte leicht verärgert die Stirn.

"Bitte bring Hermione nach der letzten Stunde zum Ausgangstor, ja? Ich weiß nämlich nicht ob sie registriert hat was ich sage."

Beide schauten zu Hermione, die jetzt statt nur abwesend, eher verträumt aussah...glücklich verträumt...und dann..

RUMMS!

"Miss Granger passen sie doch auf!" fauchte eine Stimme. Hermione war natürlich direkt in Snape reingerauscht. Sie schickte einen bösen Blick in Richtung ihrer Freunde, die wohl gemerkt hatten, dass Snape kam, es allerdings für lustig hielten beide ineinander laufen zulassen.

"Tut mir Leid Sir" knirschte Hermione und wurde rot. Sie war in Gedanken gerade von Snape-einen-Streich-spielen zu Snape-mich-streicheln-lassen gewandert. Die Katze in ihr hatte wohl doch mehr Einfluss auf sie als sie dachte. Jetzt starrte sie seine begabten Hände auch noch an! Das war ja zum verrückt werden!

"Miss Granger, wenn sie jetzt freundlicherweise den Weg frei machen würden?"

Hermione trat hastig einen Schritt zur Seite und der miesepetrige Kerkerbewohner rauschte an ihr vorbei.

"Was war das denn?" fragte Ginny misstrauisch.

"Was?" kam es von Hermione.

"Du warst erst total verträumt und bist total abwesend in Snape reingerannt und dann rot geworden!" zählte Harry auf. Ginny warf ihm einen beeindruckten Blick zu.

"Auch wenn ich nicht gedacht hätte, dass Harry sowas mitkriegt, das war jetzt wirklich etwas seltsam." Hermione biss sich auf die Lippen und sah hilfesuchend zu Shanks. Natürlich sprang dieser bereitwillig ein.

"Ach, sie hat bestimmt nur daran gedacht, dass Snape uns eine Strafaufgabe gegeben hat und ist sauer geworden, als er sie auch noch fast umgerannt hat."

Hermione nickte bekräftigend.

Ginny und Harry glaubten ihr kein Wort, im Gegensatz zu Ron. Obwohl Ron eigentlich gar nichts mitbekommen hatte- seine Gedanken kreisten immernoch darum, wie er wohl alle Mädchen dazu bringen konnte mit ihm ins Bett zu gehen.

"Was haben wir denn als Nächstes?" versuchte Hermione das Thema zu wechseln. Ginny und Harry sahen sich kurz an, beschlossen dann aber, es für dieses Mal sein zu lassen.

"Ach hey Shanks, du hast ja noch gar nichts wirklich von dir erzählt! Woher kennt ihr beide euch denn?"

Hermione stöhnte innerlich. Hörte man mit einem unangenehmen Thema auf, Harry fand mit Sicherheit das Nächste.

"Ach, nunja, wir sind sozusagen...so etwas wie Brieffreunde. Manchmal war die Kommunikation zwischen uns etwas schwer, aber in letzter Zeit verstehen wir uns wieder wunderbar und daher habe ich beschlossen Hermione einen Besuch abzustatten." antwortete Shanks ausweichend.

"Und wo habt ihr euch kennen gelernt? Oder habt ihr das durch eine Kontaktanzeige gemacht?" fragte jetzt Ginny weiter.

"Bei Merlin, nein! Wir haben uns in der Winkelgasse kennengelernt." Um Himmelswillen, dachte Hermione, eine Kontaktanzeige! Vielleicht noch im Klitterer oder so!

"Und wo kommst du her? Wo gehst du zur Schule?"

"ich gehe nicht zur Schule." Shanks grinste. Er provoziert es ja geradezu, dachte Hermione. Shanks schien es ihr nicht leicht machen zu wollen.

"Echt? Genial, ich beneide dich. Dann bist du also wirklich nur zu Besuch hier? Frag mich wieso Dumbledore das nicht einfach gesagt hat...Und wie alt bist du jetzt?" plapperte Ginny haltlos.

"Ich bin jetzt..." er überlegte kurz, "so um die Zwanzig."

Hermione keuchte überrascht auf.

"Was?"

"Ja genau, was? Bist du dir nicht sicher?" Harry missinterpretierte Hermiones Keuchen.

"Nun, meine Eltern hielten es nicht so mit Jahreszahlen und Geburtstagen. Daher weiß ich noch nicht einmal genau welches Jahr wir haben." Ungläubig blickten ihn alle an.

Hermione derweil war erstaunt dass Shanks schon so alt war...damit hätte sie nie gerechnet. Er war trotzdem noch ziemlich fit.

"Bin in einer eher ländlichen Gegend aufgewachsen." Shanks zuckte mit den Achseln.

"Bist du vielleicht mit mir und Ron verwandt?" fragte Ginny aufgeregt.

Shanks grinste breit.

"Ich bezweifle es!" erwiederte er, eindeutig belustigt von dem Gedanken.

"Ich auch." flüsterte Hermione, ebenfalls grinsend.

Harry und Ginny beschossen Shanks noch mit tausend Fragen, die dieser so gut es ging, zu umgehen versuchte.

So vergingen die restlichen Stunden wie im Flug und sie trennten sich erst wieder, als die Mädchen sich aufmachten nach Hogsmeade.

"Harry, pass gut auf Shanks auf, ja? Er stellt nämlich liebend gern Unsinn an!"

"Aber nicht doch! Ich hatte immer den Eindruck, die Ideen kämen von dir."

Die Brünette boxte Shanks in die Seite, doch dieser lachte bloß.

"Klar pass ich auf ihn auf. Ich kann ihm bestimmt noch ein paar...Orte zeigen, die er noch nicht kennt." Auch Harry grinste und war in Gedanken bei der Karte des Rumtreibers.

Ginny verdrehte nur die Augen. Dann kamen auch schon Pansy und einige andere Mädchen auf sie zu.

Sie verabschiedeten sich und machten sich auf den Weg.

"Oooh!" seufzte Ginny entzückt als Daphne Greengrass aus der Umleidekabine kam. Daphne war ein unglaublich zartes Mädchen, mit blasser Haut und langem schwarzen Haar. Mit ihrem dunkelgrünen Traum aus Seide, sah sie aus wie eine Fee.

"Wow, ich wette da wird ein gewisser Jemand gar nicht die Augen von dir lassen können!" zwinkerte Pansy ihr schelmisch zu. Daphne wurde rot.

"Ich glaube, wir haben jetzt alle was oder?" fragte eine der Patil-Schwestern in die Runde.

"Nein, Hermione hat glaub ich noch nichts ausgesucht." antwortete ihre Schwester.

Alle sahen sich nach Hermione um. Doch die war aus dem Laden verschwunden.

"Wehe ihr, wenn ich sie im Buchladen erwische!" fauchte Ginny wütend.

Hermione indess befand sich- entgegen der Erwartungen ihrer Freunde- nicht in einem Buchladen. Sie hatte einen Schneider gesehen, der sich rühmte einzigartige Kleider zu schneidern. Hermione, die die Kleider der anderen zwar hübsch fand, aber irgendwie doch etwas langweilig, wollte unbedingt etwas Anderes.

"Meine Liebe!" begrüßte der Schneider sie herzlich, "Was brauchen sie denn?"

"Ich brauche ein Ballkleid für den Halloweenball." antwortete sie, "Und ich fand die anderen Kleider...naja, sie sehen wirklich hübsch aus, aber sie sind so normal!"

Der Schneider runzelte die Stirn und machte "Humm...humm..."

Die Gryffindor fragte sich ob sie vielleicht doch lieber zu ihren Freunden gehen sollte, aber plötzlich erhellte sich das Gesicht das Schneiders.

"Ich hab da eine Idee meine Liebe! Oh, ich weiß gar nicht wie sie heißen?"

"Hermione. Hermione Granger."

"Nun Hermione- ich darf doch?-" ob er damit meinte, dass er sie mit Vornamen ansprechen durfte oder dass er gerade ihre Maße nahm, wusste sie nicht, "soso, ja, mh, wie ichs mir gedacht hab. Sie sind eine..ähem.. reife! Ja, reife junge Frau."

Hermione schoss das Blut in die Wangen. Damit hatte er jetzt bestimmt nicht ihre geistige Reife gemeint!

"Ich bin mir sicher, wir könnten etwas Wunderbares für dich zaubern. Welche Farbe wäre denn deine Liebste?"

Patriotismus muss sein, dachte Hermione.

"Rot. Und vielleicht etwas Gold."

Der Schneider nickte wissend.

"Und wie...ähm, auffällig soll es sein?" Hermione schmunzelte über seine Wortwahl.

"Ich weiß nicht genau. Aber wir feiern gleichzeitig den Fall Voldemorts also...Nicht zu wenig! Sehen sie es als Test- wenn mir dieses Kleid gefällt, komme ich wegen dem Abschlussball auch noch mal zu ihnen."

Wieder nickte der Schneider, nahm sich Pergament und Feder und zeichnete etwas auf. Er zeigte es Hermione und sie nickte.

"Mione!" eine rote Furie stürmte durch den Eingang des Ladens.

"Hier bist du also! Wir machen uns schon alle Sorgen!" wies eine aufgebrachte Ginny sie zurecht.

"Entschuldige, aber ich konnte hier nicht dran vorbei gehen." entschuldigte sich die Brünette.

"Aha. Was ist das da?" Ginny deutete treffsicher auf das Pergament.

Hermione und der Schneider blickten sich grinsend an.

Nachdem sich Hermione noch allerlei Vorwürfe von den anderen Mädchen hatte anhören müssen, kam natürlich die Frage auf, wo sie war. Aber sie blockte alle Fragen ab. Sie wollte die anderen am Tag des Balls überraschen- sie würden sie eh früher sehen, da sie sich gegenseitig für den Ball fertig machen würden.

"Na schön. Ich gebs auf. Dann sagst du's uns eben erst nächste Woche!" verabschiedete Pansy sich.

Immernoch grinsend schüttelte Hermione den Kopf.

"Los, lass uns nachsehen, was Harry und Shanks so lange gemacht haben!" zog Ginny sie ungeduldig mit sich.

Als sie in den Gryffindorturm kamen, rissen sie vor Überraschung ihre Münder auf.

Er sah aus als wäre eine Bombe eingeschlagen. Und damit war dieses Mal nicht nur Chaos gemeint, sondern pure Zersötrung. Gardinen, Sessel, alles lag in seinen Einzelteilen herum. Und mitten drin standen Shanks, Harry, Ron, Seamus, Dean und Neville. Alle mit geschwärzten Gesichtern, abstehenden Haaren und lachend. Von ihrer -anscheinend angebrannten- Kleidung mal ganz abgesehen.

Auch wenn Hermione in den letzten Tagen viele Streiche gespielt hatte, sie musste als Schulsprecherin doch eine gewisse Verantwortung zeigen- was sie jetzt auch tat.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER! WAS BEI MERLINS VERSCHRUMPELTEN EIERN IST HIER PASSIERT?!" Die Meute bemerkte die Neuankömmlinge und Harry besaß den Nerv Hermione anzugrinsen.

"Oh, Ron hatte ein paar Sachen von Fred und George dabei und Shanks wollte unbedingt was ausprobieren und..."

"HATTE ICH NICHT AUSDRÜCKLICH GESAGT DU SOLLST NICHT ZULASSEN DASS SHANKS UNSINN MACHT?" Jetzt war Harry doch ein wenig verunsichert. Ron sprang seinem besten Freund zur Seite.

"Aber Hermione..."

"DU SEI BLOSS STILL ODER ICH MACH EIN FOTO UND SCHICK ES DEINER MUM!"

Hermione schien sich nicht wieder zu beruhigen. Also trat Shanks vor.

"Mione, ich wollte ein wenig Spaß, das verstehst du doch! ...Oder kann es sein, dass du eifersüchtig bist, weil du nicht hier warst und mitgemacht hast?" Er ging auf sie zu und schnurrte ihr etwas ins Ohr. Man sah die Verwandlung in Hermiones Gesicht, von unglaublicher Wut zu Verwirrung und schließlich lächelte sie auf eine unheimliche Art und Weise. Unheimlich traf es nicht ganz...eher total hinterhältig und gemein.

"Hermione, bitte guck nicht so. Du jagst mir sonst mehr Angst ein als Snape!" schluckte Neville. Der Kommentar brachte alle zum lachen und gemeinsam räumten sie alles wieder auf. Während der Aufräumaktion sahen sich Hermione und Shanks immer wieder wissend an- was von den anderen nicht unbemerkt blieb. Deren Gedanken tendierten zu etwas, was viel, sagen wir, "Aktion" beinhaltete. Mit Aktion lagen sie ganz schön nah dran und gleichzeitig war es meilenweit von der Wirklichkeit entfernt.

Keuchend rannte er durchs Schloss. Er konnte nur hoffen, dass niemand ihn so sah. Bei Merlin, er dachte er wäre einigermaßen fit gewesen- obwohl, nach drei Tagen mit so gut wie gar keinem Schlaf und jetzt auch noch drei-Stunden-Sprint durfte man doch wohl k.o. Sein oder?

"Aaaah, da bist du ja Schätzlein! Ich wusste mein inneres Auge lässt mich nicht im Stich!" drang eine süßliche Stimme an sein Ohr.

Er konnte es nicht fassen. Diese Frau lag sonst mit einer Wahrscheinlichkeit von eins zu einer Million mit ihren Vorhersagen richtig, aber anscheinend würde das Schicksal auch physikalische Begebenheiten ändern, nur um ihn zu ärgern!

Er schnappte nach Luft und rannte dann weiter. Es war nicht mehr weit und dann hätte er es in seinen Kerker geschafft. Severus war absolut am Ende- sowohl mit den Nerven, als auch mit seinen Kräften.

Endlich, dachte er, endlich! Da war die Tür zu seinen Gemächern! Schnell schlüpfte er hindurch und bemerkte wie knapp hinter ihm Trelawney auftauchte.

Er schlug die Tür zu und murmelte die mächtigsten Flüche und Schutzzauber die ihm einfielen.

Dann seufzte er erlöst.

Jetzt hatte er seine Ruhe. Dachte er zumindest.

Doch als er sich umdrehte, wurde er sich bewusst, dass es noch ein langer Abend werden würde.

Der ganze Raum war von oben bis unten mit Klopapier bedeckt. Probeweise, doch ohne Hoffnung auf Erfolg, versuchte er das Ganze mit einem Schwenk seines Zauberstabes zu beseitigen.

Nichts geschah.

Na toll! Was für ein Halloweenstreich und dabei war es noch nicht mal Halloween!

Er ging zur Tür zu seinem Schlafzimmer, schloss die Augen, öffnete die Tür und sah hinein.

Nein, hier war kein Klopapier. Hier war alles mit silber-glänzendem Papier eingewickelt.

Das konnte doch wohl nicht wahr sein! Zum Pixies melken war das!

Er beschloss sich auch noch die restlichen Räume anzusehen. Sein Bad war erfreulicherweise unberührt. Das Arbeitszimmer war über und über mit kleinen Klebezetteln versehen.

Und natürlich konnte er nirgends einen Zauber anwenden. Anscheinend war hier jemand talentiertes am Werk gewesen. Sofort musste er an Albus denken. Doch auch wenn der senile Narr manchmal am Betttuch vom Wahnsinn knabberte, so durchgeknallt war er noch nicht.

Und jemand von den anderen Lehrern? Nein. Bestimmt nicht. Einer von den Schülern? Wer hatte die Mittel die ganzen Sachen Magieresistent zu machen? Und überhaupt in seine Räume eindringen? Die Granger, die konnte das bestimmt...aber die würde sich sowas nie trauen.

"Dobby!" rief Severus laut. Mit einem Knall manifestierte sich der kleine Hauself-überdeckt mit ewig vielen Mützen.

"Ja Sir? Was kann Dobby tun Sir?" fragte der Kleine unterwürfig.

"Räum das hier auf Dobby." befahl Severus. Zumindest musste er nicht diesen blöden Streich ausbaden.

Dobby zögerte.

"Was ist los?" blaffte Severus den Hauself an. Dobby drückte den Rücken durch und riss sich zusammen.

"Es tut uns Leid Sir, aber wir dürfen hier nicht aufräumen. Wurde uns strengstens verboten, jawohl Sir!" kam es mutig von ihm. Severus glotzte ihn nur ungläubig an.

"Verboten? Wer hat es dir verboten Dobby?" zischte er jetzt gefährlich leise.

"Das darf Dobby nicht sagen, nein! Tut uns Leid sir, aber wir dürfen nichts tun! Guten Tag Sir!" mit diesen Worten verschwand Dobby genauso schnell wie er gekommen war.

"Der wird auch immer frecher, seit die Granger ihn ermutigt hat..." Stimmt. Die hatte sich ja mal stark für Hauselfen eingesetzt! Ob sie immernoch fleißig Mützen strickte? Oder waren die auf Dobbys Kopf noch vom letzten Mal? Severus schmunzelte.

Aber dann fiel sein Blick wieder auf seine Räume. Mit einem Seufzen machte er sich an die Arbeit. Um noch wütend zu sein hatte er keine Kraft mehr. Aber wenn er je rausfand wer das gewesen war, derjenige würde sich wünschen nie geboren worden zu sein. Und er würde es herausfinden, oh ja!

"Meinst du, es hat alles geklappt?" Nervös kaute Hermione auf ihrer Unterlippe.

"Klar doch. Schließlich war ich dabei. Auch wenn es merkwürdig ist...mal so etwas zu machen." erwiederte Shanks.

"Wie meinst du das? Die Art des Streichs oder das wir..."

"Beides!" unterbrach er sie schmunzelnd.

Sie sahen sich verschwörerisch an und lachten dann.

"Weißt du, ich glaube...ich glaube, ich mach mich nochmal auf den Weg. Mich würde ja sehr interessieren wie er es aufnimmt, dass die Hauselfen nicht helfen dürfen!" sagte Hermione.

Shanks zuckte mit den Achseln, als auch schon Harry und Ron ankamen.

"Hey Shanks, hast du Lust auf einen... Männerabend?" fragte Ron heimlichtuerisch. Ginny, die den beiden Jungs durch das Portraitloch gefolgt war, schnaubte.

"Ein Männerabend kann es nur geben, wenn richtige Männer anwesend sind!" meinte sie grinsend und ignorierte den beleidigten Blick von Harry.

"Hermione, wir treffen uns morgen nach dem Frühstück um unsere Sachen aus Hogsmeade abzuholen, ok?" wandte sich die Rothaarige zu Hermione. Diese nickte nur und wünschte noch eine gute Nacht.

"Na gut, dann also gute Nacht! Wir sehen uns morgen." mit diesen Worten zogen Ron und Harry Shanks mit zum Jungenschlafsaal.

Kopfschüttelnd, aber dennoch grinsend, zog auch Hermione sich zurück. Kurze Zeit später sah man wie sich das Portrait zur Seite schwang und wieder zu ging- scheinbar ohne jemanden hindurch zu lassen.

Vollkommen erschöpft und am Ende seiner Kräfte ließ Severus sich auf sein Sofa fallen-dass dabei auf einmal kläglich miaute. Hastig richtete er sich wieder auf.

"Tut mir Leid." flüsterte er. Die Trägerin der Stimme jedoch sah ihn unerbittlich an und machte Anstalten zu gehen. Mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen hielt er sie fest. Er wusste ganz genau, dass sie nicht gehen würde, sobald er anfing sie zu kraulen. Anscheinend gab es doch ein Wesen auf dem Schloss, das wegen ihm schwach wurde.

Säuerlich verzog sich seine Miene. Naja, mal abgesehen von dieser verrückten Wahrsagerin!

Die Katze hatte seinen Missmut anscheinend bemerkt und miaute wieder um seine Aufmerksamkeit zu bekommen. Dann richtete sie sich etwas auf und rieb ihr Köpfchen an seiner Wange.

Sofort kehrte das Lächeln auf sein Gesicht zurück und das kleine Geschöpf auf seinem Schoß schien zufrieden und legte sich wieder auf den Rücken.

Leise begann Severus zu reden. Er hatte sonst nicht das Bedürfnis mit irgendjemandem zu reden, aber mit einer Katze...? Bei ihr bestünde nicht die Gefahr, dass sie auf Gedanken kam wie: Lasst uns dem Zaubertrankprofessor etwas Spaß aufdrücken!

Nicht, dass er nie Spaß hatte, aber für gewöhnlich teilte er die allgemeine Auffassung von Spaß einfach nicht.

"Weißt du, wem du auch mal einen Streich spielen könntest? Dieser verrückten Wahrsagerin...sie hat mich heute tatsächlich durch das ganze Schloss gejagt! ...Man sollte meinen, ein Ex-Spion und Todesser müsste ihr locker entkommen, aber zu meinem Unglück scheint sie ein gutes Gespür dafür zu haben Leute zu finden. Oder zumindest mich...sie glaubt tatsächlich, wir würden in der Zukunft heiraten!" empörte er sich leise. Zu seiner Belustigung fauchte die Kleine bei der Stelle mit dem heiraten kurz. Womöglich spürte sie sein Unbehagen.

"Nicht genug, komme ich auch noch in eine Wohnung, die völlig verunstaltet war. Du hättest bestimmt deinen hellen Spaß daran gehabt, das Papier hier drin zu zerfetzen..." redete er weiter. Trotzdem er eigentlich wütend war, oder sein sollte, klang seine Stimme sanft und ruhig.

Die schwarze Katze mit den goldenen Augen schien eine beruhigende Wirkung auf ihn zu haben. Er entspannte sich und kam endlich zur Ruhe, die verspannten Muskeln lösten sich. Vorsichtig, legte er sich wieder auf das Sofa und die Kleine machte es sich auf seinem Bauch bequem. Einen Arm hinter seinen Kopf, den anderen in schwarzem Fell vergraben, sinnierte er weiter über den kleinen Angriff.

"Obwohl ich sagen muss, dass es geschickt gemacht war...so, dass nur ich alles aufräumen konnte...ich glaube auch die Weasley-Zwillinge hätten es nicht geschafft durch meine Abwehrzauber zu kommen...geschweige denn, dass sie so einen Muggelstreich verübt hätten!"

Sanft lachte er. Was war nur los? Konnte tatsächlich so ein kleines schwarzes Ding, mit noch nie zuvor gesehenen goldenen Augen, ihn in einen friedlichen Menschen verwandeln?  
Wahrscheinlich beruhigte ihn einfach ihr konstantes Schnurren, sowie manche Menschen vom Rauschen der Wellen beruhigt wurden.

Wieder schmunzelte er. Er wurde also ruhig und zufrieden, wenn sie ruhig und zufrieden war. Er fühlte sich wohl- es würde sich also lohnen, wenn er dafür sorgte, dass sie es auch war.

"Ich frage mich immernoch wem du gehörst..." er wurde von einem leichten Fauchen unterbrochen, "oder ob du überhaupt jemandem gehörst...du scheinst eine beruhigende Wirkung auf mich zu haben, weißt du das?...Du kannst gerne hier bleiben wenn du möchtest, meine Kleine...ich denke es wäre für dich kein Nachteil...wenn man an die ganzen Streicheleinheiten denkt.." er gluckste.

Wenn ihn jemals so ein Schüler sah, hätten sie wohl nicht mehr die geringste Angst vor ihm. Severus Snape mit einer Katze auf dem Arm, am Besten noch ein verträumtes Grinsen im Gesicht und am Schmusen.

Noch eine ganze Weile lag er so da und erzählte dies und das und schaffte es nach drei langen, schlaflosen Nächten endlich wieder einzuschlafen.

Hermione indes machte sich auf den Weg, als sie merkte das Severus eingeschlafen war. In ihr vermischten sich verschiedene Gefühle. Ein wenig ...Schuldgefühl, weil sie dem bereits belasteten Severus noch etwas aufgehalst hatte mit ihrem Streich und gleichzeitig auch etwas Verständnis für seine Gereiztheit. Stolz, weil er beeindruckt war von ihrem Streich (auch wenn er eigentlich ganz simpel war) und Überraschung, da er wusste dass dieser Streich unter Arbeitskollegen bei den Muggeln beliebt war. Überraschung und Verwirrung auch deshalb, weil er heute so...sanft war und weil er ihr soviel erzählt hatte. Gut, er dachte sie wäre nur eine Katze, aber dennoch. Wärme breitete sich in ihr aus, als sie daran dachte, wie er sie förmlich bat bei him zu bleiben, weil sie ihn beruhigte! Es war richtig gewesen, sich an seiner Wange zu reiben. Sie wollte nicht das ihr dunkler Tränkemeister unglücklich war. Mooment. IHR Tränkemeister? Egal, darüber dachte sie später nach. Erstmal musste sie sich um ihre stärkste Emotion kümmern.

Wut.

Sie war wütend auf Trelawney, weil sie den Mann mit den göttlichen Händen so zur Erschöpfung getrieben hatte! Und deshalb würde sie jetzt genau das tun, worum Severus sie gebeten hatte...ihr einen kleinen Streich spielen...

Leicht verspätet, unglaublich müde, aber mit einem zufriedenen Gesichtsausdruck setzte sich Hermione am Nächsten morgen zu den anderen an den Frühstückstisch.

Misstrauisch beäugte Harry sie, als sie sich begrüßten. Innerlich musste Hermione lachen. Auch wenn Ginny ihre beste Freundin war und viel mitbekam, besonders was mit Jungs zu tun hatte- an Harry kam sie nicht ran, der wusste sofort wenn mit Hermione was los war.

"Sag mal Mione...was hat dir so früh schon den Tag versüßt?" fragte er sie mit einem argwöhnischen Ton, der nur ganz leise mit etwas Angst for der möglichen Antwort versetzt war.

Hermione setzte zum Sprechen an, doch sie wurde unterbrochen.

Mit lautem Getöse ging die Tür der großen Halle auf und im Eingang stand Sybill Trelawney. Sie sah überhaupt nicht glücklich aus, aber das fiel- bei all den anderen Sachen die einem auffalen konnten- niemandem auf.

Ihre Haare standen zu allen Seiten ab und waren in allen Farben des Regenbogens schattiert.

Ihre Brille hatte auf einmal eine goldene Umrandung, genauso war sie anscheinend über und über mit allen möglichen Goldkettchen, Armbändern und Goldringen behangen.

Und was sie trug, sah aus wie ein überdimensional großer Trainingsanzug in Babyblau. Sie wäre wahrscheinlich über ihre Hosenbeine gestolpert- wenn diese nicht in den bunten Socken gesteckt hätten, die ihr fast bis zum Knie ging.

Die Schuhe waren ebenfalls ziemlich groß und blinkten bei jedem Schritt.

Wütend stapfte sie nach vorne zu Professor Dumbledore. Bei ihren Worten ließ sogar Ron sein Essen von der Gabel fallen.

"Hey, jo, Fresh D!

was geht ab?

Ich mein,

zieh dir den Scheiß rein!

Ich kann nur rappen, den ganzen Tag,

obwohl ich das nich ma selber mag,

stopp die Kacke, sonst wirds hässlich,

ich fühl mich schon ganz grässlich, yo,

ich hab dir gesagt, ich sehs kommen,

jetz werd ich doch nie bei Sevilein landen!"

Es war still in der Halle. Von irgendwoher (merkwürdigerweise gibt es an so einer Stille immer jemanden der seine Klappe nicht halten konnte) kam ein leises "Ja Schwester, zeigs ihm!"

Die Muggelkundelehrerin flüsterte etwas in Richtung des Direktors und dieser nickte mit einem Funkeln in den Augen.

Hermione bemerkte aus den Augenwinkeln, dass Severus sich anscheinend auf die Lippe beißen musste, um nicht laut loszulachen. Das erheiterte Gesicht ihres Lehrers löste in ihr ein wohliges Kribbeln aus.

"Professor Trelawney, beruhigen sie sich. Ich bin sicher, dass wir schnell eine Lösung für das Problem finden!" erwiederte Dumbledore leise, doch dank der Stille weithin hörbar.

"Hey, man Dumbi, ich seh aus wie son Schlumpfi!" rutschte es ihr von den Lippen und erschrak. Dann beschloss sie, zumindest sich von dieser peinlichen Situation zu befreien und versank stöhnend in Ohnmacht.

Mit einem schnelle Zauber sorgte Dumbledore dafür, dass sie nicht auf den Boden fiel und machte sich dann mit ihr und Mme Pomfrey auf den Weg zum Krankenflügel.

"Weißt du Hermione, irgendwie werde ich das Gefühl nicht los..." fing Harry an, doch auch er kam nicht dazu auszusprechen. Ein kleiner Papierflieger flog ihm keck unter der Nase lang und stupste dann an Hermione. Sie faltete ihn auseinander.

Miss Granger,

als gleichfalls Mugglegeborene und klügste Schülerin hier, würde ich Sie bitten, Mme Pomfrey bei der Behandlung von Professor Trelawney zu helfen.

Mit freundlichen Grüßen und bis gleich,

A.D.

Schnell stand sie auf und ignorierte Harrys verwunderten Blick. Die anderen bekamen von ihrem Abgang gar nichts mehr mit. Alle schnatterten aufgeregt wegen des Zwischenfalls und lachten.

"Ah, Miss Granger! Ich muss zugeben, dass in all meinen Jahren mir noch nie so ein Zauber untergekommen ist..." er schmunzelte und sie bekam den Verdacht, dass er mehr wusste als ihr lieb sein konnte. Allerdings stellte sich dann die Frage, wieso er nichts sagte.

"Mh...vielleicht ähm, ist es ja kein Zauber, sondern...äh ein Trank daran Schuld?" unschuldig blickte sie ihn an und bemerkte im Hintergrund auch noch McGonegall und Severus. Letzterer blickte sie zweifelnd an, Erstere dagegen nickte zustimmend.

"Ja, das ist keine schlechte Idee. Daran dachte ich auch bereits. Was würden sie denn sagen, woraus der Trank bestand- Severus?" Während Severus antwortete blickte Dumbledore weiter Hermione an, so als ob sie antworten sollte.

Ihr wurde etwas mulmig.

"..Alles in allem sollte es nicht schwer sein, ein gegenmittel zu entwickeln." schnarrte Snape mühsam beherrscht, im Hintergrund hörte man wieder Trelawney rumjammern, bzw. Rappen.

"Miss Granger sie dürfen dann gehen..." schickte Dumbledore sie hinaus.

Froh nochmal davon gekommen zu sein, rannte Hermione zu ihren Freunden.

"Wirklich ein interessantes Jahr..." raunte der Direktor noch, bevor er sich wieder daran machte Sybill zu beruhigen- und sich ein paar der Sprüche die sie los ließ aufzuschreiben...und, nicht zu vergessen, eine gedankliche Notiz zu machen, sie zu fragen wo sie diese überaus elegante Kleidung her hatte.

"Hermione, da bist du ja endlich! Wir wollen los, unsere Kleider abholen!" Pansy guckte bedeutungsschwer auf die Uhr.

"Professor Dumbledore wollte meine Hilfe bei Professor Trelawney." japste die Gryffindor atemlos. Ginny verdrehte die Augen, grinste und winkte die anderen Mädchen heran. Gemeinsam machten sie sich auf den Weg.

Als Severus das Gegenmittel für die Frau die im Moment sein Leben schwer machte braute, war er versucht den Zitronenbonbon den er vorhin von Dumbledore bekommen hatte hineinfallen zu lassen. Er war schließlich auch nur ein Mensch- wer konnte denn wissen, ob es ein Heilmittel gab? Er wusste nur, dass diese Trelawney ihn erstmal in Ruhe lassen würde, schließlich wollte sie sich in dieser Lächerlichkeit nicht ihrem 'Sevi' zeigen. Als ob sie vorher nicht schon lächerlich genug gewesen wäre! Mit einem Seufzer vollendete er den Trank und beauftragte dann einen der Hauselfen ihn zur Krankenstation zu bringen. Er wollte sich jetzt nicht noch mal die schlechten Reime seiner Kollegin anhören. Verwundert war er allerdings gewesen, dass der Direktor Miss Granger dazu bestellt hatte. Irgendwas hatte der alte Mann schon wieder vor...aber solange es nicht ihn traf, konnte ihm das ja egal sein- Was ging ihn fremdes Leid an?

Welcher Schüler auch immer für diesen Streich verantwortlich war- er würde ihm sofort hundert Punkte zu sprechen! Gut, vielleicht nicht offiziell...er schmunzelte, als ihm wieder einfiel, dass er gestern die kleine schwarze Katze genau zu soetwas aufgefordert hatte. Bei dem Gedanken an eine zaubernde Katze musste er lachen. Natürlich, ein Animagus würde das können- aber mal ehrlich, sie hatten bereits eine Katzenanimagi an der Schule, McGonegall und außerdem schaffte kein Schüler diesen Spruch. Sicher, die Rumtreiber hatten es damals hinbekommen, doch (zu seinem Leidwesen) musste man zugeben, dass sie auch unglaublich talentiert gewesen waren. Die Wahrscheinlichkeit eines Animagus war verschwindend gering, erst recht wenn man bedachte, das sie seine Gesellschaft offensichtlich mochte.

Er beschloss den Tag zu nutzen, um ein paar seiner Vorräte aufzustocken, also machte er sich auf den Weg in den verbotenen Wald.

"Mensch Hermione, jetz zeig doch mal!" quengelte eine Ravenclaw. Doch die Angesprochene schüttelte nur den Kopf.

"Am Tag vom Ball werdet ihr es sehen- und da immernoch früher als die Anderen!"

"Stimmt, wir müssen noch eine Zeit ausmachen!" mischte sich jetzt auch Daphne aufgeregt ein.

"Also, ich brauch für meine Haare immer eine Ewigkeit!" meinte Pansy, und zwei Mädchen nickten verständnisvoll.

Hermione machte sich keine Sorgen darum. Wozu gab es Magie? Und sie war nicht umsonst die Klügste der ganzen Schule oder?

"Kommt, lasst uns noch ein bisschen durchs Dorf bummeln!" Mit diesem Satz machten sie sich wieder auf den Weg. Ein paar Stunden später waren sie allerdings total ko und im Schloss angekommen löste sich die Gruppe schnell auf.

Shanks ließ Hermione allerdings nicht allein.

"Mione? Ich muss dich etwas fragen." fragte er dringlich. Überrascht wandte sie sich zu ihm um. Was war so wichtig für ihn?

"Klar schieß los!"

"Ich würde gern noch etwas länger bleiben, so wie ich jetzt bin, könntest du mir den Trank dafür besorgen? Dumbledore meinte ich wäre nur für ein paar Tage ein Mensch, aber er sagte auch es wäre in Ordnung, sollte ich länger bleiben."

Hermione überlegte kurz. Sie hatte schon eine ungefähre Ahnung, welcher Trank dafür geeignet wäre, aber dafür müsste sie in den verbotenen Wald...

"Ich seh was ich tun kann okay? Woher dein plötzliches Interesse am Menschen-Dasein?"

Shanks schenkte ihr ein listiges Grinsen.

"Als Mensch scheine ich hier im Mittelpunkt eines gewissen Interesses zu sein. Das würde ich liebend gern auskosten."

Hermione zog nur eine Augenbraue hoch. Shanks verabschiedete sich und sie fragte sich ob es nicht einigen Mädchen Liebeskummer ersparen würde, wenn er morgen wieder normal wäre.

Aber so seufzte sie bloß und machte sich in die Bibliothek auf um nachzusehen, welche Zutaten sie brauchte, damit Shanks Crook noch ein wenig länger Shanks Crook blieb.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Immernoch nicht meine Figuren und Welt. Immernoch Rowlings.

Eine Stunde späte,r machte Hermione sich in Katzengestalt auf in den verbotenen Wald, um ihren Hals ein kleiner verzaubterte Beutel wo sie die Zutaten rein tun wollte. Als Katze würde sie im Wald wohl weniger Gefahr ausgesetzt sein, zumindest konnte so niemand eine Hermione Granger sehen, die in den Wald gelaufen war. Sie folgte einem Trampelpfad der stark nach Pferd roch und von dem sie so sicher sein konnte, dass sie ihn schnell wiederfand. Auf dem Weg verwandelte sie sich ein paar Mal in einen Menschen, als Katze hätte sie sonst nicht so manche benötigte Wurzel abschneiden und in den Beutel tun können. Als sie dem Pfad immer weiter folgte, gelangte sie an ein Wasserloch, das von einem Bach gespeist wurde.

Das Wasser sah wunderschön aus, so idyllisch und erinnerte an eine Filmszenerie. Hermione überlegte ob sie wohl unbeschadet baden gehen könnte. Schließlich zuckte sie innerlich mit dem Achseln und verwandelte sich in ihre menschliche Gestalt zurück. Als sie langsam ins Wasser stieg merkte sie, dass das Wasser gar nicht kalt, sondern warm war. Sie tauchte mit dem Kopf kurz unter und war ihre Haare beim auftauchen nach hinten. Sie setzte sich auf einen Stein, der knapp unter der Wasseroberfläche lag und stellte sich vor, sie hätte anstatt ihrer Beine eine lange schwanzflosse, sowie die Muggel sich Meermenschen vorstellten. In ihre Gedanken vertieft schreckte sie auf, als sie ein lautes Knacken hörte und schwamm rasch ans Ufer, wobei sie die Strecke fast gänzlich tauchte. Sie wollte möglichst ungesehen zu ihren Sachen und ihrem Zauberstab, die im Gebüsch lagen. Dann verwandelte sie sich in eine Katze und erblickte erstaunt jemand anderes im See, wo gerade eben noch sie gesessen hatte.

Severus kam schon lange zu dieser Wasserquelle um zu schwimmen, aber dieses Mal war das erste Mal, das er eine Nymphe erblickte. Zumindest vermutete er, dass es eine war.

Sie saß auf dem Stein, auf dem er sonst immer saß und betrachtete versonnen das Wasser. Sie war nackt, soweit er beurteilen konnte, er sah sie nur von der Hüfte aufwärts. Ebenmäßige Haut spannte sich über einen schlanken Bauch und pralle Brüste. Das Haar war nass und war aus dem Gesicht gestrichen. Bemüht etwas näher zu kommen und mehr von ihr zu sehen, tat er einen unbedachten Schritt. Mit dem lauten KNACK war die Nymphe auf und davon. In letzter Zeit ließen seine Spionagefähigkeiten immer mehr nach. Erst schaffte er es nicht vor einer verrückten Wahrsagerin zu fliehen und jetzt konnter er sich nicht mal mehr lautlos an jemanden anschleichen. Außerdem sah man nicht oft so eine schöne Frau...

Er setzte seinen Weg fort, zog sich aus und als er ins Wasser ging, setzte er sich auf besagten Stein. Er blickte eine Weile übers Wasser, doch er konnte nirgendwo einen Schatten ausmachen, der eventuell eine Nymphe unter dem Wassser darstellen konnte. Severus beschloss ihr nicht weiter in Gedanken nach zu gehen- was könnte er schon tun, sollte die Nymphe sich tatsächlich nochmals blicken lassen?- und zu schwimmen. Er hatte festgestellt, das Sport und generell Schwimmen ihm sehr gut tat, es belebte seinen Körper. Desweiteren hielt es ihn fit, falls er wieder mal nachts Schüler verfolgen musste...oder vor Trelawney davonlaufen.

Er kraulte seine übliche Strecke, von einem Ufer zum anderen waren es gut dreißig Meter, bis seine Arme anfingen zu schmerzen, dann wechselte er zu Brustschwimmen. Es fühlte sich gut an, wenn er merkte das seine Muskeln überbeansprucht wurden, es ließ ihn sich lebendig fühlen.

Schließlich überraschte ihn ein lautes PLATSCH. Und danach ein leises, aber dennoch empörtes Schreien. Belustigt erblickte er seine kleine schwarze Katze, die empört auf das Wasser einschlug, ála wie kannst du es wagen nass zu sein?

Severus schwamm zu ihr und sie sprang über seine Schulter auf seinen Kopf. Schnell bemühte er sich an eine Stelle wo er stehen konnte um sie von seinem Kopf zu nehmen. Krallen in der Kopfhaut konnte man nicht gerade als angenehm bezeichnen.

"Soso, wen trifft man denn hier? Was macht so ein Rabauke wie du im verbotenen Wald? Noch dazu im Wasser?" Sie zappelte nur in seinen Händen und er setzte sie lachend ins Gras wo sie sich schüttelte. Auch er trat aus dem Wasser und zog sich an. Schnell war die Katze wieder bei ihm und maunzte ihn an.

"Was willst du nun, mh?" Sie rieb sich an seinem Bein und er merkte, dass sie immernoch ziemlich nass war. Kurzerhand hob er sie hoch und sprach einen trocken Zauber über ihr aus. Schon schnurrte sie zufrieden. Sie in seinen Armen haltend, bemerkte er einen kleinen Beutel, der um ihren Hals hing, doch als er ihn berührte fauchte sie ihn an. Verwundert beruhigte er sie mit Streicheleinheiten. Sie musste also doch jemandem gehören. Was war wohl in diesem Beutel? Vielleicht verwendete sie jemand als Botschafter, das wäre nicht das erste Mal das er soetwas sah. Schließlich gab es auch unendlich kluge Katzen, besonders wenn sie etwas Kniezelblut hatten.

Als sie sich einigermaßen sicher zu fühlen schien, luchste er ihr den Beutel ab. Sofort wehrte sich das Fellknäuel in seinen Armen, bis sie hinunter sprang und ihn böse anfauchte.

Severus kümmerte sich nicht weiter darum, sondern öffnete den beutel. Zu Vorschein kam ein kleiner Zettel und mehre Pflanzen. Er zog eine Augenbraue hoch, als er das Rezept erkannte. Die kleine Katze zu seinen Füßen war mittlerweile auf eine andere Technik umgestiegen. Statt ihn wütend zu attackieren, klang sie nun, als ob sie Höllenqualen leiden würde.

"Meine Güte bist du laut! Ist ja gut, du bekommst den Beutel wieder."

Sie warf ihm einen Blick zu der sagte, und wehe es fehlt etwas!

Belustigt beugte er sich hinunter und band ihr den Beutel wieder um. Beleidigt wandte sie sich zum gehen.

"Was denn, ich dachte ich könnte meine kleine List wieder gut machen...?" er war fast überzeugt, dass sie ihn verstand. Wieder hatte sich in seinem Hinterkopf die Frage gebildet, ob das hier vor ihm wirklich nur eine Katze war und kein Animagus...aber der Gedanke war absurd. Welche Person würde sich freiwillig in seine Arme begeben und sich von ihm streicheln lassen?

Die schwarze Katze blieb stehen und blickte zurück. Severus streckte eine Hand aus und lächelte. Schneller als er gucken konnte war die Kleine an seine Brust geschmiegt und schnurrte so stark, dass ihr ganzer Körper vibrierte.

Gemeinsam machten sie sich auf den Rückweg und Severus überlegte, wie eine Katze dazu kam Rezepte und Zutaten zu transportieren. Vor allem wer daran Interesse haben könnte. Den Trank zu brauen war nicht unbedingt schwer, dennoch kamen dafür eigentlich nur ein paar Ravenclaws und Slytherins in Frage, außerdem sah die Schrift unzweifelhaft nach einem Mädchen aus. Und natürlich eine Gryffindor, Hermione Granger. Seine Gedanken stockten. Wenn seltsame Tränke im Schloss gebraut wurden, lag das eigentlich immer an diesem verwunschenem Trio. Er würde ein Auge auf sie haben...und auf ein paar Slytherins. Bei diesen Schülern musste man sich immer Sorgen machen, was sie jetzt wieder vorhatten.

Als Hermione von Snape im Schloss wieder abgesetzt wurde, rauschte sie davon. Wenn sie ein Mensch gewesen wäre hätte sie wohl die ganze Zeit über einen hochroten Kopf gehabt. Erst musste sie ihren Professor bespannen, sich dabei auch noch erwischen lassen, dann nahm er ihr ihren Beutel ab weil sie nicht aufpasste und als nächstes verwandelte sie sich in seiner Gegenwart in ein zahmes Kätzchen! Wie peinlich! Hoffentlich hatte er nicht ihre Schrift erkannt...aber eigentlich musste sie sich wegen dem Trank ja keine Sorgen machen, Dumbledore schien mit Shanks Anwesenheit einverstanden zu sein, sonst hätte er sicher Snape an einem Gegenmittel arbeiten lassen.

Snape.

Bei Merlin, wer hätte denn gedacht, dass der Rest seines Körpers seinen göttlichen Händen ebenbürtig sein könnte?

Wenn das so weitergeht kann ich nicht mehr in den Zaubertränkeunterricht! Überlegte Hermione, sie würde dann wohlmöglich nur noch träumerisch ihren Professor ansehen...

Nach einigen Umwegen- sie wollte sicher gehen, dass ihr gut gebauter Professor ihr nicht doch noch auf die Schliche kam- war sie im Gryffindor Turm angelangt und verwandelte sich in ihrem Bad zurück.

"Mione" Jemand tippte auf ihre Schulter und total erschrocken drehte sich dir Brünette, die gerade aus dem Bad kam um.

"Wow, da ist aber jemand schreckhaft. Kein Wunder." Verständnisvoll blickten Pansy und Padma sie an.

"Was, wieso?" gab sie total verwirrt zurück.

"Hast du dir noch nicht dein Bett und deine Sachen angesehen? Das sieht verdammt übel aus!" meinte Pansy.

"Ja, sieht verdammt nach einem eifersüchtigen Mädchen aus." ergänzte Ginny.

"Übrigens, seit wann hat unser braves Mädchen schwarze Spitzenunterwäsche in ihrem Repertoire?" Hermione wurde rot. Es war ein Geschenk ihrer Mutter gewesen, ein kleiner Wink dass sie es mit dem Lernen nicht so übertreiben sollte. Manchmal fragte sie sich ob sie die einzige war, die nicht ständig an Sex dachte, denn ihre Mutter erinnerte manchmal stark an die Mädchen die gerade vor ihr standen.

"Das...war ein Geschenk von meiner Mutter." Kam es lahm von ihr. Die andern Mädchen blickten sich wissend an und grinsten.

"Soso, wie kam sie denn auf die Idee, dir sowas zu schenken?" hakte Pansy nach.

"Sie dachte wohl dass ich mir zuviele Gedanken um die Schule mache...ich war wohl etwas abwesend." schloss Hermione. Heute war nicht ihr Tag!

"Abwesend? Und das hat nicht eventuell mit einem männlichen Mitglied der Schule zu tun?"

Hermione schnaubte. Sie hatte damals gerade daran gedacht, dass sie sich noch so viel Mühe in Zaubertränke geben könnte, Snape würde ihre Mühe eh nicht anerkennen. Schon wieder dieser Kerl! Erst machte sie sich Gedanken darum, wie sie Anerkennung vom strengsten Lehrer hier bekam und jetzt wusste sie gar nicht mehr was sie in Bezug auf ihn denken sollte.

Jemand schnippste vor ihrem Gesicht rum.

"Ich habs euch ja gesagt, sie ist total verknallt." Pansy schüttelte den Kopf.

"Die Wette hat Harry dann wohl verloren!" lachte Ginny. Hermione riss erschrocken die Augen auf.

"Ihr habt gewettet?"

"Zu seinem Pech, hat er es getan! Ich wette nur, wenn ich weiß das ich gewinne, mit Brüdern wie meinen darf man nie ein Risiko eingehen. Aber es war ja wirklich offensichtlich."

"Was ist, stehen wetten offen, wer es wohl ist?" warf Pansy ein. Hermione rollte mit den Augen.

"Wirklich Pansy, irgendwie hab ich das Gefühl, dass du die anderen Mädchen noch versauter machst, als sie ohnehin schon sind!" schnaubte Hermione. Pansy grinste sie bloß an.

"Mh...vielleicht Ron?" scherzte Padma. Wieder verdrehte Hermione die Augen während die anderen lachten.

"Da kommt ihr eh nie drauf..." murmelte sie leise und überlegte wie sie den Mädchen entkommen konnte. Im Moment war ihr die giggelnde Art doch etwas zuviel. Sie genoß lieber Ruhe.

"Aah, aber du gibst zu das du verliebt bist!" rief Padma aus. Schlagartig wurde Hermione wieder rot. Sie wollte sich gar nicht ausmalen, was die andern wohl sagen würden, wenn sie wüssten dass Hermione die düstere Fledermaus aus dem Kerker mit anderen Augen sah. Oder vielleicht doch, wenn sie gesehen hätten, was sie gesehen hatte...

"Ich glaub ich mach mich auf den Weg in die Bibliothek...ich muss noch was nachgucken!" verabschiedete sich Hermione hastig.

"Also ich für meinen Teil hege ja den Verdacht, dass..." die andern störten sich nicht daran dass sie wieder verschwand.

Hermione beschloss sich gleich um den Trank zu kümmern, dann hatte sie etwas, was sie ablenkte. Erst als sie im Trank versunken war, sickerte die Information in ihren Kopf, dass jemand ihre Sachen durchwühlt hatte. Hermione schüttelte den Kopf und strich sich eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht. Darum hätte sie sich eigentlich als Erstes kümmern müssen! Aber nunja...wie sie die anderen Mädchen kannte, hätten diese es geschafft ihr die Sache mit Severus..äh Snape aus der Nase zu ziehen. Severus. Gedanklich horchte sie dem Klang seines Namens nach. Eigentlich war es merkwürdig. Nach außen hin schien Nomen gleich Omen, sein Name, der Strenge bedeutete, schien sich in seinem Charakter zu spiegeln. Aber wann immer sie als Katze zu ihm kam, war er nett...und zu ihr geradezu zärtlich. Vielleicht konnte er nur Katzen gegenüber so sein? Aber das konnte sie sich nicht wirklich vorstellen.

"Miss Granger." schnarrte eine Stimme hinter ihr und sie zuckte zusammen. Sie drehte sich hastig um und hätte dabei beinahe den kessel umgekippt, hätte Snape nicht aufgepasst.

"Was tun sie ihr? Ich kann mich nicht erinnern, ihnen erlaubt zu haben in einem meiner Klassenzimmer einen Trank zu brauen." Er stand dicht vor ihr und starrte sie an.

"Ich..." Hermione sammelte sich etwas, "ich helfe Shanks Crook mit diesem Trank, er sagte mir Dumbledore hätte ihm aufgetragen ihn zu brauen."

Snape zog skeptisch eine Augenbraue hoch, aber innerlich dachte er, dass Granger wohl kaum so ungeniert vor seinen Augen etwas verbotenes tun würde.

"Soso, sie sagen also Dumbledore hätte es ihnen genehmigt?" Hermione hielt den Atem an und nickte. Sie wusste Snape würde zu Dumbledore gehen und so wirklich hatte der Direktor ihr Unternehmen ja nicht abgesegnet...

"Na schön Granger. Ich hoffe bloß für sie, dass ihre Inkompetenz nicht den Raum verunstaltet, ansonsten seien sie versichert, werden sie diese Nacht keinen Schlaf mehr finden!" Ihre Wangen wurden rot. Inkompetenz? Wie bitte?

"Keine Sorge...Professor!" zischte sie wütend. "Ich werde ihren heiligen Klassenraum schon nicht...verunstalten. Allerdings kann ich für nichts garantieren, wenn sie mich noch einmal so erschrecken." Leicht überrascht wandte sich Snape wieder um, er war gerade im Begriff gewesen wieder zu gehen.

"Nana, Granger, werden sie nicht zu vorlaut. Es mag einiges passiert sein, aber vergesssen sie nicht, wen sie hier vor sich haben."

"Keine Sorge Professor, dass könnte ich nie, sie erinnern mich doch die ganze Zeit daran!" Spöttisch grinste er sie an. Die hatte ja richtig Feuer gefangen! Da fiel ihm noch etwas anderes ein.

"Sagen sie, die schwarze Katze die ihnen zweifelsohne die benötigten Zutaten überbracht hat, gehört sie ihnen?"

"Ich habe bereits einen Kater! Und diese Katze gehört niemandem!" fauchte sie. Und sie wird auch so schnell nicht wieder zu dir kommen! Fügte sie in Gedanken hinzu. So ein elender Bastard, immer musste er das Arschloch rauskehren. Eigentlich kannte sie sein Verhalten, aber nachdem sie jetzt etwas anderes gewöhnt war...aber das wusste er ja nicht.

"Brauchen sie sonst noch etwas, Sir?" riss sie sich etwas zusammen.

"Nein. Aber an ihrer Stelle würde ich das Januskraut möglichst bald hinzugeben. Sonst war all ihre Müh umsonst."

Besorgt drehte sich Hermione um und machte sich daran, das Januskraut kleiner zu schneiden. Snapes dunkles Lachen hörte sie bereits nicht mehr.

Als sie den Trank beendete bemerkte sie, dass es bereits abend war. Seufzend räumte sie auf und dachte bei sich, dass Shanks ihr einen großen Gefallen schuldig war! Sie war absolut geschafft und musste sich auch noch beeilen, damit sie es rechtzeitig zum Abendessen schaffte. Als sie sich zwischen Shanks und Harry setzte, sah Harry sie besorgt an.

"Mione, ist alles klar bei dir? Man sieht dich in letzter Zeit nicht so oft...Du bist doch nicht schon wieder dabei den Stoff fürs nächste halbe Jahr auswendig zu lernen?" Hermione lachte erschöpft und merkte wie sie jemand anderer anstarrte. Zielsicher blickte sie zum Lehrertisch in ein paar schwarzer Augen. Sie ahmte ihn nach indem sie eine Augenbraue hochzog und zeigte dann unauffällig eine kleine gefüllte Phiole. Ihr Beobachter schnaubte und wandte sich wieder seinem Teller zu. Siegessicher grinste Hermione und Zufriedenheit machte sich in ihr breit. Inkompetent, pah!

"Mione, was war das grade mit Snape?" Harry klang ein wenig agressiv und Hermione bekam ein schlechtes Gewissen. Er machte sich Sorgen und sie ignorierte ihn.

"Nichts, ich hab einen Trank gebraut, den er mir nicht zugetraut hat. Und das wollte ich ihm jetzt unter die Nase reiben. Apropos, Shanks?" sie drehte sich zur anderen Seite und stöhnte innerlich als sie Shanks sah, der eine kichernde Parvati fütterte.

"Shanks." sagte sie leicht genervt etwas lauter. Hätte sie sich ja denken können, weshalb dieser Rumtreiber länger Mensch bleiben wollte!

"Entschuldige Hermione, was hast du gesagt?" schnurrte er und Parvati kicherte wieder beim Klang seiner Stimme.

"Der Trank, der deine Gest-...Gesundheit fördert ist fertig. Und du schuldest mir dafür einen großen Gefallen, dass war nämlich ganz schön Arbeit!"

Shanks lächelte sie verführerisch an, was sie kalt ließ.

"Aber natürlich Ma'am."

"Gut. Du darfst dich jetzt wieder um unsere Klassenkameradin kümmern." Shanks grinste spitzbübisch und drehte sich wieder um, während Hermione innerlich nur seufzen konnte über diesen unverbesserlichen Casanova. Kurz fragte sie sich, ob er auf seinen Streifzügen wohl auch mal McGonagall angemacht hatte, verdrängte diesen Gedanken aber schnell wieder.

"Geht es Shanks nicht so gut?" fragte Harry wieder los.

"Nein. Doch. Naja, er muss halt einen Trank nehmen, damit er so bleibt wie er gerade ist. Bitte, behalt das für dich okay? Und Harry, ich weiß deine Fürsorge zu schätzen, aber ich bin ziemlich k.o. und wäre dir dankbar, wenn du weitere Fragen auf morgen verschiebst."

"Klar doch." Harry nickte und wandte sich von Hermione ab.

Dieser fiel gerade ein, dass es ja noch etwas gab um das sie sich kümmern musste. Ihre Sachen! Also beeilte sie sich mit dem Essen und stürmte wieder aus der Halle.

"Sagt mal, was ist mit Hermione los? Sie ist in letzter Zeit ständig unter Strom oder total neben der Spur!" fragte Harry jetzt Ginny und Lavender.

"Ach die! Die ist verknallt, deswegen ist sie im Moment etwas neben der Spur. Übrigens Harrylein, damit hast du unsere Wette verloren. Mione hat es heute bereits gestanden." antwortete Ginny.

"Und in wen ist sie verknallt?"

"Ist doch nicht zu übersehen!" schnaubte Lavender. "Sie will wieder was von Ron!" Ginny und Harry sahen sich an und lachten. Eifersucht konnte manchmal zu den merkwürdigsten Schlussfolgerungen führen!

Gerade als Hermione fertig war, wieder all ihre Sachen im Schrank zu verstauen, hörte sie von unten die Mädchen. Sie hatte gerade überhaupt keine Lust auf irgendwelche Diskussionen. Sie wollte jetzt nur noch ihre Ruhe und da half nur eins! Ihre Katzenform.

Bevor die Mädchen noch den Schlafsaal betraten, war Hermione bereits verschwunden.

Während sie durch die Gänge taperte, überlegte sie, wohin sie gehen könnte. Astronomieturm? Nein, zu unbequem. Eins der Klassenzimmer? Bloß nicht!...Vielleicht zu Severus? Nein nein, von dem hatte sie heute die Nase voll, natürlich würde er wieder unglaublich lieb zu ihr sein, aber nachdem er sie heute wieder so auf die Palme gebracht hatte...außerdem musste sie etwas Abstand gewinnen. Wenn sie ihn etwas weniger sah, würde sich vielleicht ihr Blickwinkel verändern. Der Mann war schließlich schon seit Jahren unbeliebt, wenn da was Attraktives an ihm wäre, wäre das doch irgendwann mal durchgesickert oder?

Severus Snape, wenn ihr jemand früher gesagt hätte, dass dieser Mann auch anders sein konnte, hätte sie denjenigen für verrückt erklärt. Überhaupt, sooo anders...

"Da bist du ja wieder. Und ich dachte schon du kommst heute nicht mehr." empfing sie eine angenehme Stimme und sofort schmiegte sie sich an den dazugehörigen Körper.

"Meine Kleine, du gehörst also doch niemandem. Aber unbekannt scheinst du nicht zu sein, im Schloss." Das sanfte Kraulen in ihrem Nacken sorgte dafür, dass die Informationen die ihre Sinne an ihr Gehirn sendeten, ziemlich langsam da ankamen. So bemerkte sie erst jetzt, dass ihr verräterischer Körper sie einfach wieder in die Höhles des Löwen, naja, der Schlange gebracht hatte. Nachdem sie einmal die Augen geöffnet hatte, bemerkte sie, dass sie in seinem Wohnzimmer waren, wiedermal.

Hermione beschloss, dass ihr sämtliche Vorsätze und Selbstvorwürfe jetzt erstmal gestohlen bleiben konnten, schließlich schmiss sie sie als Katze immer über Bord. Sie würde jetzt seine Nähe genießen und sich ausruhen.

Severus verwöhnte sie nicht nur mit seinen Händen, leise erzählte er von allen möglichen Dingen, mit angenehmer Stimme. Nicht zum ersten Mal dachte sie bei sich, dass er mit seiner Stimme unglaubliches ausrichten konnte. Wenn er sie nur nicht immer so scharf einsetzten würde...die Mädchen wären ihm sicher bald untertan wenn er sie verführerisch benutzen würde. Hermione war sich sogar sicher, dass selbst Jungs dieser Stimme nicht würden wiederstehen können.

Erst als er sich langsam aufrappelte und Hermione merkte wie spät es geworden war, bemühte sie sich wieder zu klarem Denken zurückzukehren.

Severus musste leise lachen, als seine kleine Gefährtin sich streckte und gähnte. Anscheinend machte sie sich jetzt wieder auf den Weg. Sie schien heute ziemlich erschöpft. Wie auch eine seiner Schülerinnen. Granger war also doch diejenige gewesen, die diesen Trank gebraut hatte. Für Dumbledore! Er hatte Dumbledore nicht einmal gefragt, fiel ihm dabei auf. Das Mädchen...na schön, sie war ja bereits nach magischem Gesetz erwachsen, diese junge Frau würde ihn nicht anlügen. Einigermaßen überrascht stellte er fest, dass er ihr ein mindestmaß an Vertrauen entgegenbrachte. Vermutlich lag das aber auch daran, dass man in ihrem Gesicht lesen konnte, wie in einem Buch. Typisch Gryffindor!

Mit einem letzten Schnurren, verabschiedete sich die Katze von ihm und machte sich auf den Weg.

"Gute Nacht meine Kleine. Bis morgen." Nach diesem Wochenende wusste er mit Sicherheit, dass er sie so schnell nicht wieder los würde. Als ob er das wollte!

Die nächsten Tage brachten eine gewisse Routine mit sich. Hermione und Shanks stellten nichts an, Hermione, weil sie eine gewisse Portion Schlaf nachholen musste (und von einem gewissen Meister ungeahnter Künste beansprucht wurde) und Shanks, weil er mit ein paar...nein, vielen Mädchen beschäftigt war. Doch dann musste _natürlich_ wieder etwas passieren.

Hermione hastete durch die Bibliothek, es war kurz vor Sperrstunde und sie brauchte unbedingt noch dieses eine verdammte Buch für ihre Hausaufgaben! Sie rannte um eine Ecke- und direkt hinein in einen halbnackten Shanks und eine gänzlich unbekleidete Parvati.

"Was macht ihr da?", kam es perplex von Hermione. Dann schüttelte sie den Kopf.

"Ok, das war dämlich, aber um Himmelswillen, könnt ihr es nicht an einem weniger öffentlichen Ort machen?"

Parvati wurde hochrot im Gesicht und rappelte sich auf. Nicht leicht, wenn man gleichzeitig versuchte, sich anzuziehen. Shanks dagegen präsentierte sich völlig ungeniert, soweit er denn konnte, schließlich lag Hermione halb auf ihm. Parvati unterdessen verabschiedete sich schnell, nicht, dass jemand noch den Lärm gehört hatte.

"Dir ist da was verrutscht, Mione. Nette Aussicht.", grinste Shanks sie breit an.

Hermione platzte der Kragen.

"Sag mal was GLAUBST du eigentlich, was du hier machst?!", zischte sie ihn wutentbrannt an.

Sie hätte ihm vermutlich eine lange Predigt gehalten, wenn sie nicht etwas davon abgehalten hätte. Oder jemand.

"Das würde mich allerdings auch interessieren, Mister Crook. Für einen...Gast scheinen Sie ein wenig zuviel Aufsehen zu erregen. Und von Ihnen hätte ich auch ein wenig mehr erwartet, Miss Granger."

Trotz ihrer Wut, ihrer Scham, dass ausgerechnet er sie ihr erwischt hatte, kroch ihr bei seiner Stimme ein Schauer über den Körper.

"Wenn Sie jetzt bitte aufstehen würden?", schnarrte es wieder hinter ihnen. "Und Mister Shanks, bitte bedecken Sie sich."

"Da reagiert aber jemand ziemlich heftig auf ihren Lehrkörper!", flüsterte Shanks ihr zu, als sie sich aufrappelten.

Er hatte die Gänsehaut bemerkt und den leicht verschnellerten Puls.

Dämlicher Kater, dass er auch immer alles bemerken musste!

"Wenn Sie irgendwas zu sagen haben, Mister Crook, sagen Sie es laut", zischte Snape und Hermione merkte, dass er wütend war.

Schließlich standen sie beide vor ihm und sie spürte, dass Snape sie anstarrte. Und dann bemerkte sie, dass er ihr nicht ins Gesicht sah...

"Nun, Professor Snape? Haben wir Ihnen derartig die Sprache verschlagen?"

Shanks schaffte es, genau den gleichen, beißenden Tonfall von Snape anzuschlagen.

Wütend wandte Snape den Blick von Hermione ab.

"Mister Crook, ich kann Ihnen versichern, dass ich eine Menge Dinge getan habe, die Sie sich nicht einmal in ihren Träumen vorstellen könnten. Und wenn Sie diese nicht erfahren wollen, sollten Sie besser etwas mehr Respekt zeigen... Und seien Sie versichert, ich würde es schaffen, dabei nicht erwischt zu werden, geschweige denn, dass man Sie wieder erkennen würde."

Bei den letzten Worten lächelte Snape sogar und es war in keiner Art und Weise nett.

Er strahlte auf einmal eine Todesaura aus, sein Lächeln wirkte wie das eines Profikillers, ohne echtes Gefühl darin, nur kalte Wut und der sehnliche Wunsch, zu töten.

Hermione war geschockt, nicht nur weil Snape so bedrohlich war, sondern weil es das erste Mal war, dass Shanks sein Grinsen verging.

Er stolperte sogar ein paar Schritte zurück.

"Jawohl, Sir!", haspelte er und rannte auf und davon. Jetzt war Hermione allein mit ihm und trotz der ganzen Zeit die sie mit ihm verbracht hatte, hatte sie Angst.

"Und jetzt zu Ihnen, Granger! Mich geht es nichts an und ich will auch gar nicht wissen, mit wem und was sie in ihrer Freizeit machen, aber wenn Sie sich unbedingt wie ein billiges Flittchen aufführen müssen, denke ich, schaffen Sie es sicherlich, sich dabei nicht erwischen zu lassen. Niemand sollte diesen Anblick ertragen müssen. Und jetzt ziehen sie sich endlich etwas über, bevor sie mit ihrer offenen Bluse durch die ganze Schule rennen!"

Mit diesen Worten drehte er sich wutschnaubend um und hinterließ eine sprachlose Hermione.

Erst langsam realisierte sie seine Worte.

Ihre erste Reaktion war es, mechanisch ihre Bluse mithilfe ihres Zauberstabes soweit zu verändern, dass das angemessene Bisschen ihrer Brüste zu sehen war. Dann kam die Scham, dass Snape sie so gesehen hatte und die Wut, dass Shanks sie in diese Situation gebracht hatte.

Und dann erst, als Allerletztes, merkte sie, dass Snape sie beleidigt hatte und das nicht gerade leicht.

Das war doch nicht wahr, das konnte gar nicht gerade passiert sein!

Sie hatte nichts Unrechtes getan und er beschimpfte sie als billiges Flittchen!

Vermutlich war sie jetzt in seinen Augen so etwas wie eine Hure!

Wieso sie das mehr aufregte, als die Tatsache das Shanks sie da rein geritten hatte, war ihr nicht ganz klar, aber es war auch egal.

Shanks war immernoch nur ein Kater. Für ihn war das alles nur ein großes Spiel.

Aber Snape!

Sollte er sie nicht besser kennen? Wie konnte er nur! Und dann auch noch sein Auftreten!

So ekelhaft wie der Todesser, der er einst war!

Voller Wut stampfte Hermione zum Gryffindor Gemeinschaftsraum. Doch es sollte noch nicht vorbei sein.

Vollkommen in sich selbst versunken, rannte sie nicht nur einfach durch Peeves hindurch, nein, sie lief auch schnurstracks Misses Norris über den Haufen.

In ihrer Wut vollkommen gefangen tat sie das Erste, was ihr einfiel- sie trat nach diesem dämlichen Vieh, dass es wagte ihr in den Weg zu kommen. Gleichzeitig fluchte sie, was das Zeug hielt.

Nicht der beste Augenblick, wie sie später feststellen musste.

"Miss Granger!", sprach eine unglaublich entsetzt klingende Stimme. So entsetzt, dass Hermione sie im ersten Moment gar nicht erkannte.

"Professor McGonagall...!", stotterte sie.

Ihre Professorin und der Hausmeister schritten auf sie zu. Filch trug dabei einen merkwürdigen Gesichtsausdruck. Einerseits schien er sich außerordentlich zu freuen, dass ein Schüler gleich tierischen Ärger bekam, andererseits war gerade seine geliebte Misses Norris verletzt worden.

Es mischte sich zu einer ärgerlich-fröhlichen Maske, die seinem wirklich umwerfendem Äußeren irgendwie den letzten Schliff gab.

Total irre!

Von allen unbemerkt nutzte Peeves diesen Moment, um sich an Hermione zu rächen. Wie konnte man auch einfach durch ihn hindurch gehen!

"Professor, wirklich, ich wollte nicht...sehen Sie, ich hatte heute nur einen denkbar schlechten Tag, ich meine, Sie wissen, ich würde sonst nie...", versuchte Hermione eine plausible Ausrede zu finden.

Ihre Professorin stand vor ihr, mit Schlitzaugen und einem weißen Strich, den man nur mühsam als Mund identifizieren konnte.

"Miss Granger", brachte sie unter äußerster Beherrschung hervor, "wenn Sie mir einen wirklich guten Grund für dieses... dieses... außerordentliche... Benehmen nennen könnten... Aber was bitte rechtfertigt die Misshandlung einer Katze und den Diebstahl von Unterwäsche ihrer Hauslehrerin?!" Entsetzt folgte Hermione ihrem Blick und sah direkt an ihren Schuhen einen lila String liegen. Unwillkürlich drängte sich ihr der Gedanke auf, ob Professor McGonagoll so etwas wirklicht trug, doch sie schob ihn ganz weit nach hinten. Gaaanz weit nach hinten.

"Ihre Unterwäsche?", fragte sie noch einmal hinterher, nur dass sie sich nicht verhört hatte.

Böser Fehler.

"JAWOHL, MISS GRANGER! WAS IST IHNEN ALSO HEUTE PASSIERT, DASS SIE SO ÜBER DIE STRÄNGE SCHLAGEN?", brüllte die sonst so beherrschte Lehrerin sie an.

Fieberhaft überlegte Hermione was sie sagen konnte.

Sie konnte ja wohl schlecht sagen, dass sie Shanks beim Sex überrascht hatte und sie dann wiederum von Snape überrascht wurden, der wiederrum dachte, dass sie mit Shanks Sex gehabt hatte...

Anscheinend überlegte Hermione zu lange.

"FÜNFZIG PUNKTE ABZUG, EINEN MONAT NACHSITZEN UND EIN GESPRÄCH MIT DUMBLEDORE, GRANGER!", donnerte die ältere Frau.

Ihr Kopf war so rot angelaufen, dass Hermione sich vielleicht Sorgen um eine nahende Herzattacke gemacht hätte, wäre sie nicht von ihrer Stimme so in Anspruch genommen gewesen.

"Aber Profes-..."

"KEINE WIEDERREDE! SIE KOMMEN SOFORT MIT ZUM SCHULLEITER! WIR SORGEN DAFÜR, DASS SIE WIEDER ZUR VERNUNFT KOMMEN UND BEI MERLIN, WENN ES DAS LETZTE IST, WAS ICH TUE!"

Schnaufend verstummte die alte Dame endlich.

Den Blick zu Boden gesenkt, machte Hermione die Lippen auf, doch sie traute sich nicht, etwas zu sagen.

"Was, Miss Granger?", zischte McGonagall.

"Was...was ist mit ihrem String?", flüsterte Hermione. Sie hätte sich dafür ohrfeigen können, doch in Stresssituation tut man nicht immer das Richtige.

"VERGESSEN SIE MEINEN STRING! FOLGEN SIE MIR!"

Mit eingezogenem Kopf folgte Hermione der wutschnaubenden Professorin. Vergessen blieb Filch mit Misses Norris zurück.

An der Wand schüttelte eines der Portraits den Kopf.

"Wow, die alte Dame hat ja noch ganz schön Feuer!"

Vor Dumbledores Büro trafen sie auf einen alten Bekannten.

Anscheinend war Snape auch gerade nach einem Plauderstündchen mit dem Direktor.

"Was wollen Sie? Ich muss mit dem Direktor sprechen", schnarrte er.

Hermione war ein wenig überrascht, wie ruhig er wieder wirkte. Unter der Oberfläche jedoch brodelte es immernoch.

"Ich will jetzt mit dem Direktor sprechen und zwar genau jetzt! Wenn sie möchten, dürfen Sie sogar schon mit rein kommen, aber gnade ihnen Merlin, wenn sie anfangen zu reden, bevor ich fertig bin!"

Jetzt erinnerte Snape ein wenig an Shanks von vorhin.

Nun gut, er wirkte nicht unbedingt eingeschüchtert, aber äußerst überrascht. Dann sah er Hermione und augenblicklich verfinsterte sich sein Blick wieder. In Hermiones Kopf dagegen wiederholten sich immer nur die gleichen Worte, bereits seit einiger Zeit.

Womit hab ich das verdient?

"Meine Lieben!", begrüßte Dumbledore seine drei Besucher gut gelaunt. "Was kann ich für euch tun?"

"Albus, du kannst dir nicht vorstellen, was Miss Granger getan hat!", zeterte McGonagall sofort los. Dieser bedeutete Hermione kurz, vor der Tür zu warten. Von draußen hörte Hermione nicht unbedingt viel, sie wollte es auch gar nicht. Nur Weniges drang zu ihr.

"Nein...du kannst dir deine Bonbons in deinen gepuderten...Verweis...nicht zu dulden...unmögliches Benehmen!"

Hermione schluckte. Das klang übel.

Nach McGonagall kam anscheinend Snape zur Sprache, denn sie hörte einige empörte Ausrufe ihrer Lehrerin.

Schließlich, nach einer scheinbaren Ewigkeit, öffnete sich die Tür.

"Der Direktor will mit Ihnen sprechen", zischte ihr ein ungehaltener Snape entgegen. Hermione trat ein und ihre beiden Professoren verließen den Raum.

"Setz dich!"

Dumbledore schien immernoch äußerst vergnügt.

"Möchtest du einen Zitronenbonbon? Ziemlich lecker, wenn man den weißen Pelz abgekratzt hat..." Entsetzt starrte Hermione auf die Schale mit Süßigkeiten. Konnten Bonbons schimmeln?

"Nein danke, Professor."

"Nun, mir ist zu Ohren gekommen, dass du heute wohl ein wenig Unfug getrieben hast."

Er sah sie belustigt an.

"Professor, Sir, wirklich, ich hab davon nichts getan! Na schön, ich hab Misses Norris getreten, das tut mir auch wirklich leid, aber der Rest ist ein riesiges Missverständnis!"

Dumbledore würde ihr glauben. Er wusste doch schließlich immer über alles Bescheid.

Außerdem: Im Zweifel stand es immer für den Angeklagten!

"Ich weiß, ich weiß Hermione. Und unter uns, ein kleiner Tritt schadet der alten Katze nicht, sie wird vermutlich des Öfteren getreten." Er zwinkerte sie weiterhin vergnügt an.

"Und jetzt?", fragte Hermione, etwas erstaunt.

"Nichts weiter. Du wirst deine Strafe bei Professor McGonagall absitzen und bekommst zusätzlich noch Arbeit bei Professor Snape, über den gleichen Zeitraum. Das wars."

Fassunglos sah Hermione ihn an.

"Sieh mal, die Beiden bestanden auf eine Androhung der Schulkündigung, mindestens, und das hätte sich wahrlich nicht gut in ihrer Schulakte gemacht oder? Naja, sie gehen zwar nach diesem Jahr, da wäre es vermutlich auch egal gewesen, aber..."

Wortlos erhob sich Hermione und wandte sich zum Gehen.

"Ach, und Hermione?"

Sie stoppte.

"Jeder hat mal Pech, mach dir nichts draus."

Starr geradeaus blickend verließ sie den Raum. Genauso starr ging sie zum Gryffindorturm, wo im Gemeinschaftssaal merkwürdigerweise alle versammelt schienen. In ihrer Mitte auch Shanks. Vollkommen ausdruckslos, ohne die anderen eines Blickes zu würdigen, ging sie auf ihn zu.

Dann holte sie aus und verpasste Shanks eine kräftige Ohrfeige, die er ohne auszuweichen hinnahm.

"Hermione? Es tut mir Leid, wirklich."

Er war ernst. Sie packte ihn am Handgelenk.

"Du kommst jetzt mit, Shanks Crook. Und du wirst dir etwas wirklich Gutes einfallen lassen müssen, wenn du nicht morgen unter dem Titel 'Unbekannter Toter, verstümmelt und nackt in der Nokturngasse' im Tagespropheten erscheinen möchtest."

Ihre Ausdruckslosigkeit jagte Shanks -und auch den umstehenden- mehr Angst ein, als Snape. Ergeben ließ er sich von ihr mit in ihr Zimmer ziehen. Und die Gryffindors fingen an zu tuscheln. Am nächsten Morgen hatte die ganze Schule (wer weiß woher) einen detaillierten Bericht über die Ereignisse.

Shanks sah sie aus ernsten Augen an.

"Mione, das sind keine einfachen Streiche mehr!", sagte er heiser.

"Nein, keine Streiche mehr. Jetzt ist die Zeit der Bestrafung!"

Genau eine Woche lang bekam man Hermione Granger nicht zu sehen.

Nur im Unterricht und, ganz selten, sah man sie über den Gang rennen. Gerüchte verbreiteten sich im Schloss, die Geschichte wurde immer weiter ausgeschmückt. Jedoch kannten die Schüler die Originalfassung.

Die, in der Hermione keinen Sex mit Shanks gehabt hatte und irgendein Hufflepuff wusste die Information beizusteuern, wie er Peeves mit einem lila String gesehen hatte.

Es wurde spekuliert, dass Hermione wohl eine Art Pechmagnet war, dass man sich vielleicht besser von ihr fern halten sollte. Ihre Freunde hielten davon natürlich nichts, aber weder Harry und Ron, noch die Mädchen schafften es, Hermione ein Wort zu entlocken.

Nach dieser einen Woche, vier Tage vor dem Halloweenball, kehrte Hermione aus ihrer selbstgewählten Versenkung zurück.

Überraschend gut gelaunt ließ sie sich neben ihren Freunden am Frühstückstisch auf einen leeren Platz fallen. Ungläubig blickten die anderen sie an.

"Hermione? Bist du es wirklich?", brachte Ron hervor.

"Allerdings. Und bitte keine Sprüche, okay? Ich hatte eine Menge zu tun in der letzten Woche und bin froh, mich endlich wieder in Ruhe hersetzen zu können."

Vergnügt schnappte sie sich ein Brötchen.

"Oh Merlin, Minchen," Hermione sandte einen verärgerten Blick, "Ich hatte mir schon solche Sorgen gemacht! Ist jetzt auch wirklich alles okay?", fragte Ginny. Beruhigend lächelte Hermione sie an und nickte.

"Ja, nein, vielleicht noch nicht ganz, aber fühle mich jetzt wieder viel besser. Es war harte Arbeit McGonagall zu überzeugen, dass ich die Strafe nicht verdient habe. Bei Snape haben natürlich alle Überredungskünste nichts genutzt, aber...", sie zuckte mit den Achseln, "was soll's."

Bewundernd blickten die anderen sie an.

Da war sie also die ganze Zeit gewesen. Bei ihren Strafarbeiten.

Ja, so kannten sie diese junge Frau. Stark und hart im Nehmen, kämpferisch und eine echte Löwin!

Nach einigen weiteren Bestätigungen Hermiones, dass alles gut sei, kamen sie langsam wieder auf normale Themen und Hermione lachte sogar leise.

Sie fühlte sich wirklich besser, jetzt wo sie zumindest vom Nachsitzen bei Professor McGonagall befreit war.

Bei Snape zu arbeiten war dagegen nicht annähernd so locker, wie sie es ihren Freunden weismachen wollte, aber auch da hatte sie schon eine Idee.

Gerade als sich die ersten aufmachen wollten, um die Halle zu verlassen, rauschte etwas durch die Halle und kam erst vor dem Lehrertisch zu stehen.

Es war Peeves und, soweit man es bei einem Geist sagen konnte, war er noch blasser als üblich.

"Ooh, Schulleiter, müssen es Ihnen sagen, jahwohl! Peeves könnte niemals...niemals könnte er das ertragen! Ooh, solche Schmach! Bitte um Verzeihung, sollte ich Sie jeh gekränkt haben..."

Überrascht erhob sich Dumbledore. In letzter Zeit wollten ihn immer öfter Leute sprechen.

"Was muss ich wem sagen, Peeves?", fragte er freundlich, als Geistergardisten durch die geschlossenen Hallentüren marschierten.

"Kompanieeee halt!", rief eine laute Stimme. Aus der Masse trat ein dickbäuchiger, kleinerer General, dem ein Säbel von hinten durch die Brust gestochen war.

"Ich bin General der mittleren Legion der Geisterbehörde! Geist Peeves! Uns ist zu Ohren gekommen, dass Sie sich für einen Geist unangemessen verhalten haben. Spielen alberne Streiche und zerstören das gute Image von uns Geistern!"

Er hatte eine merkwürdig bellende Art, wenn er sprach. Er schien wohl nie etwas anderes getan zu haben, als zu befehlen.

"Peeves würde nie... müssen Sie Peeves glauben, Sir!"

Mehrer entrüstete Stimmen erhoben sich, zumeist von den Erstklässlern, die von Peeves am Meisten wegstecken mussten.

"Ich nehme dies als Bestätigung der Hinweise, die man mir geschickt hat!", reagierte der General auf die Stimmen und nickte dabei, wobei der Säbel vorwitzig auf und ab wippte.

"Nach reichlicher Überlegung, wurde beschlossen, dass sie in einer Geisteranstalt untergebracht werden müssen, solange, bis Sie wissen, was sich gehört!"

Wieder nickte der General aufgeregt mit dem Kopf. Die Beobachter fragten sich, ob er das extra machte, damit sein Säbel auch ja zur Geltung kam.

"Neeeeiiiiin!", heulte Peeves sofort los und Dumbledore beschloss einzuschreiten.

"Meine Herren, ich denke, wir finden sicherlich auch eine Lösung, ohne das unser verehrter Peeves das Schloss verlassen muss", sprach er den General freundlich an. In der Halle brach leiser Protest aus.

"Oh danke, Direktor, Peeves wusste, Sie lassen ihn nicht im Stich, nein, nicht der Direktor, nich' waahr?"

Dumbledore und der General ignorierten sein Gebrabbel.

"Nun, das ist etwas umständlich...", zögerte der General.

"Ich bitte Sie, meine Herren, das Schloss wäre ohne dieses Gespenst nicht mehr dasselbe", bemühte sich Dumbledore.

"Nun gut! Geist Peeves. Sie werden von uns eine Fußfessel bekommen. Sie wird sie daran hindern, an unschuldigen Leuten Streiche auszuüben. Jedesmal wenn sie auch nur daran denken, bekommen sie einen Schock! Bei schwerem Verstoß werden sie vorübergehend ihre Gestalt verlieren! Sie werden sie mindestens ein halbes Jahr tragen. Und fühlen Sie sich geehrt. Das ist das neueste Modell in der Geisterwelt!"

Und weiter nickte der General, wobei er sich noch dazu seinen Schnauzer zwirbelte.

Auch Dumbledore nickte zufrieden, seiner Meinung nach war die Mission geschafft.

Doch Peeves jammerte und heulte, er hielt sich an der Uniform des Generals fest, der ihn nicht weiter beachtete. So schleifte er ihn mit hinaus, als die gesamte Kompanie die Halle wieder verließ.

Sofort brach an allen Tischen Getuschel aus, einige rannten sogar zur Tür, um den Geistern hinterherzuschauen.

Überall fragte man sich, woher jetzt plötzlich diese Geisterbehörde kam und wieso erst jetzt.

"Jemand muss sie informiert haben, sie kommen nur auf Anfrage, dass hab ich mal gelesen!", rief plötzlich jemand in die Halle, laut genug dass alle es hören konnten. Sofort redeten sie noch lauter durcheinander.

Wer hatte sich getraut?

Ein Schüler, ein Lehrer?

Hatte letztendlich einer der Geister selbst, seinen Kameraden verpfiffen?

Nach einigen Minuten kamen die Hausgeister und wurden sofort mit Fragen bombardiert.

"Nick, Nick, kennen sie die Geisterbehörde?"

"Nick, was ist eine Geisteranstalt?"

"Hey Nick, was war das für ein komischer Typ?"

"Nick, haben sie diese Fußfessel gesehen? Wie können Geister etwas bauen?", prasselten die Fragen wie an allen andern Haustischen ähnlich auf den Hausgeist von Gryffindor ein.

"Ruhig, ruhig. Die Geisterbehörde kümmert sich in Verbindung mit dem Ministerium um Geister, die aus den Strängen schlagen, also z.B. sich vor Muggeln zeigen. Die kriegen einen riesigen Schreck, das sag ich euch! Und in einer Geisteranstalt", hier erschauerte der fast kopflose Nick, "Nun, sagen wir, sie haben ihre eigenen Methoden, um Geister zur Vernunft zu bringen. Den General von eben kenne ich nicht, aber das mit der Fußfessel...sie wird wohl dem armen Peeves etwas Freiheit nehmen! Allerdings ist es schon sehr merkwürdig, dass sie überhaupt hier waren..."

Er musste noch einige Fragen beantworten und alle, selbst die Lehrer, diskutierten über die Bedeutung dieser Begegnung. Alle bis auf zwei.

Shanks sah stirnrunzelnd zu Hermione.

Hermione, ja, die sah lächelnd in die Ferne.

Das war Nummer Eins.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Mir gehört leider nichts. Alles aus der fabelhaften Welt der Miss Rowling.

Vielen Dank an Severus87 für den Hinweis mit dem falschen Kapitel! Hier die richtige Version!

Den ganzen Vormittag sah man Peeves durch das Schloss fliegen, heulend und ziemlich aufgelöst. Im doppelten Sinne. Außer einigen mitfühlenden Geistern allerdings, hatte niemand Mitleid für ihn übrig. Denn spätestens nach den ersten drei Stunden ging allen das Geheule total auf die Nerven. Doch bereits am Nachmittag schien Peeves sich wieder etwas gefangen zu haben und gegen Abend wurde es merkwürdig ruhig.

Zum Abendbrot dagegen ging es nochmals los. Doch es war nicht Peeves der durch die Halle gerauscht kam. Es war Filch, der die Türen der Halle aufschlug und durch den Raum hastete.

Er erinnerte dabei an Quirrel im ersten Jahr des goldenen Trios, als der Troll ausgebrochen war.

Soweit war das von der Wirklichkeit gar nicht entfernt.

In der Halle war es still, sodass alle die Unterhaltung mit verfolgen konnten.

"Professor, Professor..", keuchte der Hausmeister völlig außer Atem, "Misses Norris...habs ja immer gesagt, dieses vermaledeiten Schüler...sollten das Schloss sofort verlassen!"

"Aber Mister Filch, ich bin sicher, es gibt eine Lösung," meinte Dumbledore gutmütig, der diese Auftritte von Filch schon öfter erlebt hatte.

"Lösung?!", quietschte der aufgebrachte Mann. "Welche Lösung gibt es für einen dreiköpfigen..."

Weiter kam er nicht.

Man sah nur einen braunen Schatten zu ihrem Herrchen flitzen und dann flogen die Türen, die sich hinter Filch wieder geschlossen hatten, aus den Angeln.

Mit einem schnellen Stasiszauber verharrten sie in der Luft, sie war vorbereitet gewesen . Hermione wollte ja nicht, das jemand verletzt wurde. Zumindest nicht mehr, als sie geplant hatte.

Der Besucher, der nun in der Tür stand, war den meisten nur aus Gerüchten bekannt.

Nur eine handvoll Schüler hatten bereits seine Bekanntschaft geschlossen und hatten gedacht, dass sie ihn nie, nie wiedersehen würden.

Es war...

...Fluffy!

Als ob sein Aufrtitt nicht pompös genug war, fing der riesige, dreiköpfige Hund jetzt an zu knurren, sodass der Boden unter ihm leicht vibrierte.

Zumindest erzählten das die Schüler, die ihm am Nächsten saßen, später.

Langsam und bedrohlich schritt er zu Filch und seiner Katze, Geifer lief ihm aus dem Maul und niemand konnte sich vorstellen, wie Hagrid je auf die Idee gekommen war, ihn Fluffy zu nennen.

Tatsächlich schien dieser den Tränen nahe.  
"Fluffy? Oh mein armer Kleiner, was machst du denn hier?", schniefte der Halbriese und machte Anstalten aufzustehen, doch die ausgestreckte Hand Snapes hinderte ihn daran.

Misses Norris dagegen hielt es in der Gegenwart des armen Kleinen nicht aus.

Als Fluffy auf fünf Meter ran war machte sie einen Bogen und rannte wieder hinaus. Sofort setzte der riesenhafte Hund ihr hinterher.

Die Halle war still und man hörte nur Filchs schweres Atmen und Hagrids Schniefen.

Dann:

"Wieso haben sie mich nicht zu ihm gehen lassen?", röhrte der immernoch weinende Hagrid.

Er hatte Fluffy damals wieder abgeben müssen. Er hatte einfach keinen Platz für seinen süßen Spatz gehabt. Snape schnaubte.

"Das war nicht ihr verdammter Köter. Das war ein Irrwicht! Und anscheinend fixiert auf Misses Norris, warum sonst denken sie, ist er nicht auf die Schüler losgegangen?", zischte er und setzte damit das Gerede in der Halle wieder in Gang.

Dieser Tag schien der spannenste Tag des ganzen Jahres zu werden, erst die Geschichte mit Peeves und jetzt Misses Norris. Anscheinend hegte irgendjemand üble Rachgelüste und alle wünschten sich, nicht auf der Liste dieser Person zu stehen.

Auch die Lehrer tuschelten, wer zu soetwas fähig war, doch die meisten kamen nicht einmal annähernd in die richtige Richtung. Und Dumbledore blickte fröhlich und unbeschwert in die Runde.

Nachdem McGonagall sich einmal kurz zu ihm gebeugt hatte, empfand er es anscheinend doch als nötig, ein paar Worte zu sagen.

Er erhob sich.

"Bitte beruhigt euch, meine Lieben, es ist ja nichts passiert."

Die Schüler wurden ruhiger. Zufrieden nickte Dumbledore und setzte sich wieder. Verblüfft starrten die Schüler ihn an; sie hatten eine kleine Ansprache erwartet. Minerva McGonagall wohl auch, sie flüsterte wütend auf den Direktor ein und erst als sie ihm kurz ihren knöchernen Ellenbogen in die Seite gerammt hatte, stand Dumbledore wieder auf.

"Miss Granger, sie dürfen die Türen jetzt wieder schließen. Ich danke Ihnen für ihre umsichtige Reaktion. Zwanzig Punkte für Gryffindor."

Und wieder setzte er sich. Diesmal ignorierte er die wütenden Blicke der gryffindorschen Hauslehrerin und aß gemütlich weiter. Nicht zum ersten Mal kam bei vielen die Frage auf, ob der Krieg ihm mehr zugesetzt hatte als gedacht. Oder ob sein Alter ihn doch noch eingeholt hatte.

Hermione brachte die Türen wieder an ihren Platz und gestattete sich ein kleines Grinsen. Jetzt lief es so, wie es sollte. Lob sollte sie bekommen, keinen Ärger!

Pansy kam zu den Gryffindors und musterte genau wie Ginny, Harry und einige andere misstrauisch die Schülersprecherin.

"Selbst für eine Schlange ist das einzige Wort, das mir zu deinem Gesichtsausdruck einfällt, Triumph. Und nicht die gerechte Art...", meinte Pansy wie beiläufig.

Hermione zuckte nur mit den Achseln.

"Ich finde es nur gerecht, dass Peeves und diese...Katze", sie sprach es so abfällig und spöttisch, dass sie Snape damit Konkurrenz machte, "endlich auch mal was abbekommen. Immer machen sie einem Ärger und werden dafür nie bestraft!"

Ehrfürchtig sah Pansy sie an.

"Hermione, wie...Slytherin!", hauchte sie. Hermione streckte das Kinn in die Höhe und stand auf. Sie war dabei so selbstsicher, dass sie mit ihrer Arroganz locker an Familie Malfoy reichte.

Und genau wie bei Draco sonst, wenn er sich in Pose schmiss, folgten ihr alle Augen, als sie aus der Halle schritt.

Auch wenn nur ein paar Leute in der Halle eine gewisse Bestätigung hatten, in diesem Moment dachten alle das Gleiche.

Es gab gewisse Grundregeln zum Überleben in Hogwarts.

Man sollte sich nicht mit Schlangen anlegen.

Auf keinen Fall sollte man mit der dunklen Seite scherzen.

Nicht einmal ein Idiot wagte es, Frauen bis aufs Blut zu reizen.

Doch nie, niemals sollte man sich in den Weg von Hermione Granger stellen!

Dumbledore brauchte eine geschlagene halbe Stunde bis Filch sich endlich wieder beruhigt hatte. Filch verlangte Folter, Verweis, Erhängung, Verbrennung, Vierteilen, Verätzen, Skalpieren und am Besten alles zusammen- aber Dumbledore gab ihm lediglich das Versprechen auf viel Strafarbeit, falls der Täter denn je gefunden wurde und falls es denn überhaupt einen gab.

Natürlich gab es einige Spekulationen, vor allem weil es vor einer Woche erst dazu gekommen war, dass die Schulsprecherin so gedemütigt worden war. Daran waren auf jeden Fall Misses Norris, Filch und Peeves beteiligt gewesen, genau die, die jetzt so litten. Allerdings war Hermione die ganze Zeit mit ihren Freunden unterwegs gewesen, als alles passierte. Sie hatte also gar nicht die Zeit dafür gehabt oder? Zudem machten diese Personen wirklich allen Leuten das Leben schwer...

Es wurden Wetten abgeschlossen, ob weitere diabolische Streiche kamen und vor allem wen sie trafen. Die Schlauen setzten natürlich auf die weiteren Beteiligten des vergangenen Fiaskos, Professor McGonagall, Snape und Dumbledore.

Und an dieser Stelle wurden auch Zweifler laut, denn die Ach-so-brave-Gryffindor würde doch niemals den Professoren zu nahe treten...

Am Lehrertisch dagegen waren sie fast alle einer Meinung. Jemand wollte sich für Hermiones Bestrafungen rächen. Denn Hermione selber würde so etwas nie tun, doch sie hatte beschützerische Freunde. Professor McGonagall hatte Shanks Crook im Verdacht; der Neue schien am meisten Ärger zu machen.

Dumbledore schien sich überhaupt keinen Kopf weiter zu machen.

Ein Platz war jedoch leer.

Snape hatte sich kurz nach Hermione aufgemacht. Er war überzeugt, dass sie ihre Finger mit ihm Spiel hatte, auch wenn er bezweifelte, dass er es ihr nachweisen konnte. Also galt: auf frischer Tat ertappen. Tatsächlich rannte er sie fast im Kerker um. Sie atmete stark, so als ob sie gerade gerannt wäre. Misstrauisch sah er sie an.

"Was führen sie im Schilde, Granger?" fragte er leise. Sie zuckte zusammen und funkelte ihn dann verhalten an. Dann lächelte sie eklig süß.

"Nichts, Professor. Sie brauchen sich keine Sorgen zu machen, mich noch einmal in irgendwelchen...Beschäftigungen mit anderen zu sehen!"

Damit trat sie entschlossen an ihm vorbei, so nah, dass sie ihn leicht streifte, berührte, etwas das sie schmerzlich vermisste.

Sie war diese eine Woche auch nicht als Katze bei Snape aufgetaucht, schließlich war sie sauer auf ihn. Allerdings hatte sie Strafarbeiten bei ihm gehabt und seine Nähe zu spüren, aber ihn nicht zu fühlen hatte sie fast wahnsinnig gemacht. Jedesmal war sie wütend geworden, dass er das mit ihr anrichten konnte. Wenigstens hatte sie die Strafarbeiten auf extra-Hausaufgaben runterhandeln können, mit ein paar guten Worten McGonagalls.

Als sie dann hinter der nächsten Ecke verschwunden war, fing sie wieder an zu rennen.

Sie hatte es gerade so geschafft! Beinahe hätte Snape sie erwischt, wie sie aus Filchs Büro kam.

Wieso musste der Mann auch so schlau sein und ihr gleich hinterher laufen? Sie verfluchte und bewunderte ihn für seine verdammte Intelligenz. Heute Abend würde sie wieder bei ihm sein und sich von ihm streicheln lassen, seine Nähe genießen, ihre Belohnung für den ganzen Stress. Aber zuerst musste sie etwas anderes erledigen.

Zwei Stunden später erklang in Snapes Wohnraum ein wohlbekanntes Geräusch.

Verwundert ging er dem Laut nach und fand eine kleine schwarze Katze auf seinem Sofa vor, die sich genüsslich auf den Rücken gelegt hatte und ihn ansah. Ihre Augen sagten: Ich will Streicheleinheiten!

Er folgte dem unausgesprochenem Befehl sofort.

"Wo warst du denn die letzten Tage?" fragte er leise, als es sich die Katze auf seinem Schoß bequem gemacht hatte. Er war besonders sanft zu ihr, sie sollte nicht gleich wieder gehen.

Er hatte sie vermisst.

Sie richtete sich auf und sah ihn entschuldigend an. Dann erhob sie sich auf die Hinterpfoten, damit sie ihr Köpfchen an seinem Gesicht reiben konnte Dabei gab sie ihm sogar einen Katzenkuss auf die Wange. Severus lachte leise und schob sie ein wenig hinunter.

"Ist ja gut. Du hast mir auch gefehlt.",

Damit drückte er ihr einen Kuss auf den Kopf.

"Ich dachte schon, du wärst ganz verschwunden..." Gedankenverloren kraulte er die Kleine bis sie wieder mit ihrem Schnurrkonzert anfing.

"Ich hätte deine beruhigende Art gut gebrauchen können...Granger raubt mir bei ihren Strafarbeiten den letzten Nerv." Sie miaute laut, wie ein Protest. Er schmunzelte.

"Jaja, die Katzen müssen zusammenhalten...aber wieso musste sie auch mit diesem Crook schlafen!"

Er wurde ärgerlich und grob, worauf er sofort mit einem Fauchen aufmerksam gemacht wurde.

"Entschuldige," beruhigte er sie wieder, "es ist nur...sie ist so intelligent, warum gibt sie sich immer mit diesen zweitklassigen Dilettanten ab? Ich wusste, dass dieser Crook sie nur in Schwierigkeiten bringt... sonst hätte sie sich nie so von mir erwischen lassen."

Bei der Erinnerung daran wurde er tatsächlich etwas rot. Die Bluse war geteilt gewesen, der BH verrutscht und gab zwei gut gewachsene Brüste frei. Zu seiner Schande hatte er sie auch noch angestarrt, was dieser blöde Crook auch noch bemerken musste.

Es hatte ihn erschrocken, wie sehr er auf die junge Frau reagierte und daraus resultierte dann seine unglaubliche Wut.

Wut, die auch noch genährt wurde von Eifersucht.

Eifersucht darüber, dass dieser Rumtreiber sich so eine schöne, schlaue Frau geangelt hatte...

"Erst schien sie etwas mit diesem Wiesel zu haben und jetzt schon wieder ein Rotschopf...sie ist viel zu hübsch für diesen Idioten."

Er knurrte und die kleine Katze sprang erschrocken auf, doch beruhigte sich schnell wieder. Aufgeschreckt durch ihre Reaktion riss er sich wieder zusammen.

Sie saßen noch eine Weile so da, schweigend und genossen die jeweilige Gegenwart des Anderen.

Als Severus aufstand und sich in sein Schlafzimmer begab, wartete Hermione kurz. Sie hatte eine Weile gebraucht um zu begreifen, dass er eifersüchtig war, weil er sie anziehend fand. Ein Kribbeln hatte sie erfasst und fast tat es ihr Leid, dass sie noch ein wenig Ärger für den Tränkemeister in Petto hatte. Gleichzeitig machte sie sich klar, dass die Anziehungskraft bisher rein körperlich war, weniger durch ihren Charakter verursacht wurde. Wobei er ja gesagt hatte, dass er sie für schlau hielt...

Vermutlich war das schon mehr, als selbst Severus je gedacht hätte bei einer Schülerin zu merken. Apropos, der war doch jetzt sicher fertig mit umziehen, oder? Sie wollte nicht der Versuchung erliegen, ihn wieder anzustarren. Schon schlüpfte sie in sein Schlafzimmer und fand ihn im Bett, wo er auf dem Bauch liegend noch las. Er schien kein Shirt oder ähnliches zum Schlafen zu tragen, denn sein Oberkörper war frei. Mit einem kleinen Satz landete sie auf seinem wohlgeformten Hinterteil und erschreckte ihn.

"Was machst du denn noch hier? Willst du gar nicht gehen?", fragte er verblüfft.

Nein, dachte Hermione, heute nicht.

Es war wichtig, dass sie hierblieb. So setzte sie sich dreist vor sein Gesicht und versperrte damit seine Sicht auf das Buch. Fordernd blickte sie ihm in die Augen.

Verwöhn' mich - und zwar jetzt!

Wieder lachte er dunkel und sie kribbelte es wieder am ganzen Körper. Würde er wohl darauf eingehen, wenn sie sich jetzt in ihre Menschengestalt verwandelte und versuchte, ihn zu verführen? Sie schlug sich gedanklich auf die Pfoten.

Sie musste sich zusammenreißen!

"Na schön, komm her", erlaubte er gnädig, packte sein Buch weg und drehte sich, sodass sie sich halb auf seine Brust und seinen Bauch legen konnte. Prompt sprang sie auf ihn und merkte, wie seine Muskeln unter ihr arbeiteten und er leicht vibrierte. Er lachte und fing wieder an, sie mit einer Hand zu streicheln, während er die andere hinter seinen Kopf legte.

"Ich bin froh, dass du wieder da bist. Du weißt gar nicht, wie gut du mir tust."

Durch diese Worte gewärmt schlief Hermione bald ein. Severus betrachtete das Fellknäuel auf ihm und lächelte. Er mochte diese Katze sehr, er würde sie gern ganz behalten, doch gleichzeitig hatte er in der vergangenen Woche gemerkt, wie einsam er war. Es war merkwürdig, doch die Katze zeigte ihm, was ihm fehlte.

Mit der letzten Frage im Kopf, ob Granger mit ihrer Vorliebe für Idioten auch etwas mit ihm anfangen würde, schlief er ein.

"Severus, machen Sie auf, ich bitte Sie!", weckte den Tränkemeister ein lautes Pochen an seiner Tür.

Verschlafen richtete er sich auf und bemerkte das warme Etwas, das dicht an ihn geschmiegt war. Mit einem Lächeln stand er auf und warf sich seinen Morgenmantel über, bevor er zur Tür ging. Seltsam gut gelaunt öffnete er.

"Guten Morgen, Minerva", grüßte er und wunderte sich über ihr glitzerndes Haar und Gesicht. McGonagall war etwas verwirrt, dass ihr der sonst so schlecht gelaunte Morgenmuffel anscheinend wirklich einen guten Morgen wünschte.

"Ja, äh, Ihnen auch einen guten Morgen. Hören Sie, ich habe ein Problem, Sie müssen mir helfen, es ist wichtig! Ich hatte heute Nacht Ärger mit...mit einem äh Rumtreiber und, naja, ich habe dabei wohl irgendeine Substanz abbekommen..."

Sie wurde rot. Severus hob nur eine Augenbraue.

"Was für eine Substanz, Minerva? Was bewirkt sie?", hakte er nach.

"Nun ja, es ist eine Art Puder gewesen, es glitzerte ganz stark, nun ja und jetzt... wann immer ich jemanden berühre...", sie brach ab und blickte verlegen zu Boden. Severus befand, dass sie nicht so schnell mit der Wahrheit rausrücken würde und berührte kurzerhand ihre Hand, die nicht konterminiert schien. Die Lehrerin machte einen kleinen Hüpfer und sah ihn an. Mit einem Blick, nicht viele Deutungsmöglichkeiten offen ließ.

Entweder war ihr schlecht oder sie war in höchstem Maße erregt. Vermutlich Letzteres, sonst hätte sie nicht so herumgedruckst.

"Ich sehe schon, Minerva..."

Er grinste sie hinterhältig an und sie blickte wieder verlegen zu Boden. Dann weiteten sich ihre Augen.

"Aber aber...das ist IHRE vermaledeite Katze?!", rief sie wütend aus und deutete auf seinen Gast.

"Nun, nicht direkt..."

Er nahm die Kleine hoch, als sie sich hinter ihm verstecken wollte und streichelte sie.

"Oh, ich sage dir, dieses Vieh fliegt sofort aus der Schule raus! Ohne Besitzer und dann streunt es hier so herum! Oder gehört sie doch dir? Wenn ja, binde ihr ein Halsband um, du kennst die Regeln in Hogwarts! Man muss Haustiere so kennzeichnen, dass sie durch einen Zauber ihre Zugehörigkeit zeigen! Aber das weißt du, nicht wahr? Also ist sie doch heimatlos! Ich werde sie durchs Schloss scheuchen, so wie sie es mit mir getan hat, dieses kleine..."

Sie schien wirklich wütend.

Severus war äußerst amüsiert von der Vorstellung, dass Minerva als Katze durch das Schloss gejagt wurde, aber er riss sich zusammen. Eine Woche hatte gezeigt, wie sehr die Kleine ihm ans Herz gewachsen war und er würde nicht zulassen, dass sie aus dem Schloss verbannt wurde.

"Ganz ruhig, Minerva, seit wann sind Sie denn so schlecht auf Katzen zu sprechen?"

Sie funkelte ihn wütend an und innerlich war er versucht, sie nochmals zu berühren, aber die Befürchtung, sie könnte ihn anspringen, ließ ihn innehalten.

"Sie gehört mir, nur verliert sie immer wieder ihr Halsband."

"So?", fauchte Minerva, die die List roch. "Wie heißt sie denn?"

Severus überlegte kurz.

"Serena", antwortete er dann gelassen. Die Katze in seinen Armen schien sich an dem Namen nicht zu stören.

"!", schnaubte Minerva.

"Dann leg ihr jetzt ihr Halsband um!", fauchte sie weiter, als sie sich kurz beruhigt hatte.

Severus acciote seinen Zauberstab herbei und beschwor das Halsband. Quasi aus dem Nichts entstand eine filigrane Silberkette, mit einem kleinen Anhänger auf dem in grün kunstvoll die Initialien S.S. Eingemeißelt waren.

"Und jetzt der Bindezauber, Severus!", forderte die ältere Hexe.

Mit einem Augenverdrehen murmelte Severus einen etwas längeren Spruch. Das Halsband leuchtete kurz und dann war es vorbei. Der Bindezauber sorgte dafür, dass niemand außer Severus das Halsband abnehmen konnte, ob Zauberer oder nicht.

Minerva nickte zufrieden.

"Und jetzt Minerva, wäre ich sehr froh, wenn du mich wieder allein lassen würdest", schnarrte er in altbekannter Manier.

Minerva blickte ihn erschrocken an.

"Aber das Puder!", brachte sie hervor.

"Die Wirkung wird morgen wieder verschwunden sein, versprochen. Da kann man wohl nichts machen als abwarten!"

Mit diesen Worten schlug er ihr die Tür vor der Nase zu.

"Was hast du nur wieder angestellt, hm?", sprach er jetzt seine kleine Serena an. Diese blickte nur unschuldig auf und besah sich dann ihr Halsband.

"Entschuldige, aber ich konnte nicht zulassen, dass sie dich rausschmeißt. Ich hoffe, du hast nichts gegen den Namen Serena?" Die Kleine schnurrte nur und Severus wusste, dass er alles richtig gemacht hatte.

In der Tat hatte er alles so gemacht, wie Hermione es geplant hatte, aber das wusste er nicht und Professor McGonagall schon gar nicht.

Als Severus ins Bad verschwand, ging sie wieder in ihr Zimmer. Er würde nicht überrascht sein, wenn sie nicht mehr da wäre. In ihrem eigenen Bad schließlich, besah sie sich ihr Halsband. Tatsächlich sah es an ihrem menschlichen Hals aus wie eine Kette, nur dass es diesen Anhänger mit den Initialien trug. Sie musste lächeln, er hatte sich wirklich alle Mühe gegeben, auch wenn es nicht so ausgesehen hatte. Sie zweifelte nicht daran, dass egal wie filigran das Silber aussah, es felsenfest halten würde, egal wie sehr sie daran zerrte. Sie zog ihren eigenen Zauberstab um die Kette zu lösen. Sie konnte ja nicht den ganzen Tag damit rumlaufen und sich damit verraten. Doch nachdem sie verschiedene Zauber ausprobiert hatte, musste sie feststellen, dass sie sie nicht lösen konnte. Egal welchen Spruch sie versuchte, die Kette blieb wo sie war. Nicht das sie unangenehm war, das Metall war nicht einmal kalt, sondern warm, außerdem schien es sich mitzudehnen, als sie sich von Katze in Mensch verwandelte hatte. Sehr fürsorglich von ihm.

"Hermione! Komm jetzt, sonst sind wir zu spät!" rief Ginny von draußen. Leicht verzweifelt nahm Hermione ihre Sachen. Jetzt war Vorsicht geboten, sonst flog sie noch auf!

"Mione, wieso trägst du einen Schal? Sag bloß dir ist kalt." fragte Harry belustigt. Hermione lächelte gezwungen. Sie würde einen guten Blendzauber nachschlagen müssen.

"Nein, ich hab Halsschmerzen und da ich ja nicht krank werden will, hab ich mich für den Schal entschieden." antwortete sie etwas heiser. Sofort schaute Harry besorgt. Ha, sie hatte es gewusst, an ihr war doch eine Schauspielerin verloren gegangen. Frau Guckenheimer aus der Grundschule war ja bloß eifersüchtig gewesen, wegen ihrer eigenen gescheiterten Karriere.

Beim Frühstück wurde bereits wieder getuschelt, McGonagall war nicht zum Frühstück erschienen- ob sich Hermiones Rächer um sie gekümmert hatte?

Nach dem Frühstück machten sie sich gemeinsam auf zum Verwandlungsunterricht. Äußerlich ließ Hermione sich nichts anmerken, doch innerlich rieb sie sich schon die Hände.

Professor McGonagall sah etwas zersaust aus und war leicht gerötet, als sie den Klassenraum betraten. Sofort fingen die Tuscheleien an. Was war mit ihr?

"Setzen sie sich und seien sie ruhig." sagte ihre Lehrerin zittrig.

"Ist etwas mit ihnen Professor?" fragte sofort jemand aus der hinteren Reihe. Der ehrlichen Besorgnis um einen Lehrer nach zu urteilen, einer der Ravenclaws (sonst machte sich nur noch Hermione sorgen um Lehrer).

Hermione lehnte sich zurück. Zeit zu genießen.

"Nei-nein! Alles ist in bester Ordnung!" antwortete McGonagall immernoch zittrig. Das Mädchen aus Ravenclaw stand auf und ging nach vorne, sie befürchtete ihre Lehrerin hätte Fieber, sie glitzerte und glänzte so stark, als ob sie schwitzen würde...

"Was denken sie was sie tun? Setzten sie sich sofort wieder hin!" protestierte sie.

"Professor, ich glaube sie haben Fieber..." Die Schülerin legte eine Hand auf die Stirn der Lehrerin, woraufhin diese einen gewaltigen Satz machte. Hermione gestattete sich ein leichtes Heben ihrer Mundwinkel. Das haben sie nun davon, wenn sie mich als Katze aus dem Schloss jagen wollen! Fiel ihr die Begegnung vom morgen wieder ein.

"Hören sie auf damit, ich meine es ernst!" kiekste McGonagall nahe an einer Panik. Doch die Schülerin ließ sich nicht entmutigen und wurde von ihren Klassenkamerade angefeuert. Sie versuchte jetzt die Hand ihrer Lehrerin zu ergreifen, doch gerade als sie sie berührte stürzte McGonagall nach vorne und beide fielen auf den Flur. Sofort rollte McGonagall sich zur Seite und rappelte sich wieder auf. Die anderen starrten neugierig auf die Geschehnisse.

"Ich denke, es wäre besser, wenn der Unterricht heute ausfällt! Und...egal, einen schönen Tag noch!" Mit diesen Worten rauschte sie aus dem Klassenzimmer. Jemand half dem geschockten Ravenclaw-Mädchen auf.

"Was ist denn passiert?" fragte Hermione scheinheilig, die bereits wieder ihre Tasche umgehangen hatte. Sie hatte sie nicht einmal ausgepackt. Sie wartete auch nicht auf eine Antwort, sie wollte schon aus dem Raum sein, wenn das große Gerede losging. Die Ravenclaw schüttelte kurz den Kopf und machte damit alle neugieriger, auch wenn sie ihre nächsten Worte sicherlich nicht erwartet hätten.

"Ich...ich glaube..nein, es war so...McGonagall, sie...sie hat mich geküsst!"

Harry blickte sich misstrauisch um, normalerweise begleitete Hermione ihn und Ron zu ihren Flugstunden bei Hooch noch aufs Feld, doch diesmal war sie gleich nach dem Fiasko mit McGonagall abgehauen. Er musste zugeben, dass ihre Vorstellung schon irgendwie witzig war, doch gleichzeitig war er auch erstaunt wie wütend Hermione gewesen sein musste, dass sie sich etwas so fieses ausgedacht hatte. Und das sie es gewesen war, daran hatte Harry kein Zweifel. Wenn sie sich etwas vornahm, dann geschah das auch so. Man musste nur an Umbitch und ihren Besuch bei den Zentauren denken. Ginny und die anderen Mädchen hatten nur die Achseln gezuckt und gemeint, es würde ihr gut tun, sich endlich mal zu entladen. Leute die sich immer nur zurück hielten, explodierten irgendwann und es war besser wenn Hermione so ihren Frust raus ließ. Ron dagegen war zu nichts zu gebrauchen gewesen, er hatte nur gemeint, dass Hermione zu so etwas nicht fähig sein.

"Sag mal, Hermione ist dir nicht zufällig noch aufgefallen? Merkwürdig, sonst bringt sie uns immer zum Feld." fragte er Ron.

"Nö, keine Ahnung. Hab sie seit Verwandlung nicht mehr gesehen...wirklich merkwürdig fand ich die Sache mit Gonagall. Sah so aus, als ob sie ein Aphrodisiakum bekommen hätte, so ein Glitzerpuder von George und Fred." Erstaunt blickte Harry auf. Ron kannte ein Wort wie Aphrodisiakum!

"Was war das für ein Puder?" fragte er weiter.

"Ach, die hatten mal so ein Exemplar gemacht, dass sie an die Mädchen verteilen wollten. Glitzerpuder für die Haut und die nächsten 24h bekommen sie bei jeder Berührung einen elektrischen Schlag der sie...naja, geil werden lässt." Er lachte dämlich.

"Aber es war wohl zu aufwändig oder zu teuer mehr als eins anfertigen zu lassen und dass hat Filch ihnen abgenommen, schon vor Jahren. Sie habens nie entdeckt, obwohl sie sein Büro noch mehrmals zerlegt haben." Harry schüttelte den Kopf. Wie hatte Hermione das nur herausgefunden?

"Du hast nicht zufällig auch Hermione davon erzählt?"

"Nee, is mir nu grad wieder eingefallen, als ich McGonagall gesehen hab. Ihre Reaktion hat so gut zu den Beschreibungen zu meinen Brüdern gepasst." Ron nickte wichtigtuerisch. Anscheinend hatte er mal einen klugen Gedanken gehabt. Er würde ihn nachher gleich Lavender erzählen, die war sicherlich beeindruckt.

Dann begaben sie sich in ihren Umkleideraum, damit sie ihre Flugsachen anziehen konnten. Gerade als sie sich umzogen, hörten sie die Mädchen von nebenan schreien und kreischen. Sofort rannten sie hinaus. Sie überlegten ob sie hineingehen durften, als vor ihnen eine schwarze Katze mit einer Kette von Unterwäsche vorbei rannte. Einmal stolperte sie und fiel, was die Wäsche, die anscheinend mit irgendeinem kleinen Zauber sich immer weiter verkettete, in hohen Bogen über den Boden verteilte, bis vor die Füße der Jungs. Einer unterschrieb sein Todesurteil, als er einen Slip aufhob. Die Mädchen- die jetzt allesamt rausgestürzt kamen- blieben erschrocken stehen. Eine die ihre Unterwäsche in der Hand des Jungen erkannte, ging mit erhobenem Zauberstab auf ihn zu.

Die anderen wandten sich der Katze zu, die sich wieder aufgerappelt hatte. Mit einem Petrificus Totalus wurde der Unruhestifter geschockt. Vorsichtig hob man sie an und untersuchte sie.

"Sie trägt ein Halsband..."

"He, seht mal, ich glaube an ihrer Schnauze ist noch etwas Zaubertrank...ich glaub, das ist ein Bindetrank der unsere Unterwäsche zusammengeleimt hat!" rief jemand dazwischen.

"Wem gehört sie? Derjenige kann sich sowas von auf eine Abreibung gefasst machen!" fluchte ein Mädchen und die anderen stimmten mit ein.

"Das will ich doch sagen! An dem Halsband sind Initalien. S.S."

Es herrschte geschockte Stille, während alle, Jungen und Mädchen (auch die beiden rangelnden in der hinteren Ecke) verzweifelt einen anderen Namen mit SS suchten, der nicht Severus Snape war.

"Vielleicht ist es die Katze von Salazar Slytherin?" schlug jemand scherzhaft vor, "wäre nicht das erste Haustier dass er hier gelassen hat." Doch niemandem fiel eine anderer Name ein.

"Tja Mädels, da kann man wohl nichts machen." schüttelte Dean den Kopf. Doch Parvati zeigte sich kämpferisch.

"Wenn dieser aufgeblasene Mistkerl es wagt unsere Unterwäsche zu stehlen und dafür auch noch so ein armes, kleines Kätzchen verhext, dann muss er mit den Konsequenzen rechnen! Ich bin dafür, wir sollten uns eine Rache ausdenken!" Die anderen Mädchen stimmten grimmig mit ein. Eine erlöste die Katze von ihrer Starre und entfernte die letzten Reste Zaubertränke von ihren Schnurrhaaren.

"Du armes Ding. Wir dürften dich eigentlich gar nicht zu ihm zurücklassen. Vielleicht sollten wir sie als Geisel nehmen?" Sie überlegten, jedoch nicht lange. Hermione hatte natürlich in keinster Weise vor, sich von irgendjemandem fangen zu lassen. Ihr kleiner Stolperer wäre ihr nie passiert, wenn sie es nicht gewollt hätte. Schnell wie der Blitz jagte sie ins hohe Gras und ward nimmer mehr gesehn.

"So ein Mist! Na egal...wir solten unsere Sachen aufräumen." Die Jungs grinsten sich jetzt verhalten an.

"Wem gehört denn der schwarze Spitzen-BH da?" erklang es unschuldig aus ihrer Mitte. Die Mädchen drehten sich entsetzt um und die (vermutliche) Besitzerin feuerte einen Fluch in die Richtung der Stimme. Natürlich traf es einen anderen. Und der feuerte natürlich zurück. Binnen Sekunden war auf den Feld eine Schlacht entstanden, die nicht unbedingt gefährlich war, doch für manche ein wenig schmerzhaft.

Beim Abendessen war es ungewöhnlich ruhig in der Halle. Vermutlich lag es daran, dass außergewöhnlich viele Schüler nicht da waren- denn die lagen entweder in ihren eigenen Betten oder im Krankenflügel, der total überlastet war. Doch auch bei den übrigen war die Stimmung nicht gerade fröhlich. Fast jeder hatte heute mit einer gewissen schwarzen Katze Bekanntschaft schließen müssen, sei es wenn sie gerade dabei waren aus einer Kristallkugel die Zukunft zu lesen (bei dieser Gelegenheit hatte Trelawney behauptet sie habe den Grimm gesehen- sie hatte wohl nicht bemerkt, dass Hermione sich vor die Kugel gestellt hatte) oder wenn sie in Arithmantik gerade Seitenlange Berechnungen geschrieben hatten, die prompt zerfetzt worden waren. Der einzige Unterricht der seltsamerweise verschont blieb, war der Zaubertrankunttericht. Für diejenigen, die das Schildchen am Hals der Katze hatten lesen können, war es natürlich nicht seltsam- ein Fakt der sich schnell im Schloss verbreitete.

Severus Snape bemerkte an diesem Abend ungewöhnlich viele finstere und hasserfüllte Blicke, die in seine Richtung gingen und soviele Streiche und Minianschläge wie er den nächsten Tag bekommen sollte, hatte er nicht mal in seinem schlimmsten Jahr mit den Rumtreibern gehabt. Auf die Sache mit der Unterwäsche hatte ihn allerdings noch niemand angesprochen. Keiner traute sich, zu ihm zu gehen, lieber wollten sie ihm irgendetwas unterjubeln. Natürlich wussten alle von der Schlacht auf dem Feld, aber die Schüler hatten nicht erzählt wieso sie gestartet hatte. Eisern hatten alle geschwiegen und damit zusammengehalten.

Hermione starrte nachdenklich auf ihren Teller. Eigentlich hatte sie nicht gedacht, dass die Situation auf dem Feld so eskalieren würde, wer hätte denn auch ahnen können, dass diese inkompetenten Schwachma-...Schüler, aufeinander losgingen, anstatt gemeinsam auf Snape. Sie grinste über ihren gedanklichen Versprecher, da dieser auch davon zeugte, dass sie in letzter Zeit zuviel über einen gewissen Jemand nach dachte. Doch dann seufzte sie und fragte sich, ob die anderen mit ihrem Racheplan Hermiones eigenen überschneiden würden. Vielleicht baten sie sie ja um Unterstützung, dann...

"Miss Granger, weshalb ihr Unmut? Hat das eventuell etwas mit den Vorkommnissen auf dem Feld heute zu tun?" unterbrach Snape ihre Gedanken. Er stand direkt hinter ihr und jagte ihr somit – wiedermal- einen Schauer über den Rücken. Gleichzeitig rückte sie ihren Schal etwas gerader, wenn Snape auch nur ein bisschen was blitzen sah, wäre alles aus!

"Wie Recht sie doch haben Professor, ich habe tatsächlich an besagten Disput gedacht." antwortete sie ruhig ohne sich umzudrehen. Hinter ihr schnaubte besagter Professor.

"Drehen sie sich um wenn sie mit mir reden! Und dieser Disput...sie haben natürlich keine Ahnung wieso der ausgelöst wurde?" Hermione überlegte kurz was sie antworten sollte und warf einen Blick in die Halle. Die Schüler die noch da waren, waren mit sich selsbt beschäftigt, die anderen hatten wenig Appetit gezeigt und waren bereits wieder weg.

"Da sie das Gespräch angefangen haben, wäre es höflicher sie hätten sie gleich so gestellt, dass ich ihnen ins Gesicht sehen kann, anstatt mit meinem Rücken zu reden. Als Kompromiss würde ich daher vorschlagen, dass sie sich einfach neben mich setzen. Vielleicht verrate ich ihnen dann auch, weshalb gerade der Krankenflügel überfüllt ist." Erwiederte sie spitz. Äußerlich ruhig, betete sie innerlich, dass er ihr jetzt keine Punkte abzog, oder womöglich noch an der Schulter zurückriss, wer wusste was dann zu vorschein kam...hoffentlich ging er einfach.

Wieder schnaubte er.

"Sie lehnen sich ziemlich weit aus dem Fenster, Miss Granger, passen sie auf dass sie nicht fallen." Dann merkte sie neben sich eine Bewegung und- sie konnte ihren Augen nicht glauben- Professor Severus Snape, die unfreundliche Fledermaus aus dem Kerker, saß neben ihr, am GRYFFINDORtisch. Das er sich tatsächlich an diesen Tisch setzte, erstaunte sie dabei mehr als alles andere. Spätestens ab diesem Zeitpunkt waren auch einige Lehrer darauf aufmerksam geworden, dass Snape sich mit einer Schülerin- und auch noch Miss Granger!, unterhielt ohne zu schreien und Punkte abzuziehen.

"Dafür antworten sie lieber Granger...und wagen sie es ja nicht mich anzulügen!" Er sah nicht glücklich aus, überhaupt nicht, aber Hermione kannte ihn besser und merkte, dass er sich diebisch über ihre Ungläubigkeit freute.

"Entweder sie sagen etwas Miss Granger, oder sie schließen lieber wieder ihren Mund." höhnte er weiter. Hermione schloss ihren Mund und sah ihn misstrauisch an. Dann entschied sie sich für eine andere Taktik. Plötzlich fing sie an zu grinsen und jetzt wurde Severus misstrauisch. Am Lehrertisch wurden Hälse gestreckt und Ärger kund getan, warum Filch denn alle von den Langziehohren einziehen hatte müssen.

"Sie interessieren sich also für den Grund, weshalb auf dem Feld die Mädchen gegen die Jungs gekämpft haben?" Er rollte mit den Augen.

"Sagte ich das nicht bereits? Reden sie endlich Miss Granger, oder ich könnte wieder auf meine alten Methoden zurückgreifen. Glauben sie mir, wenn Dumbledore mich nicht gerade heute dazu angehalten hätte mit weniger Strafen zu arbeiten..." er ließ das Ende offen, doch zu seiner Verblüffung grinste seine Schülerin noch mehr. Er fragte sich wann das Mädchen ihre Angst vor ihm verloren hatte. Als er sie bei ihrem kleinen Stelldichein erwischt hatte, hatte er sie ziemlich eingeschüchtert. Als er sich daran erinnerte, wanderten seine Augen fast automatisch etwas tiefer, doch bevor er sich verraten konnte, schloss er sie einfach kurz.

"Professor? Ist alles in Ordnung?"

"Jaja, erzählen sie endlich!" blaffte er.

"Also, der Streit ist ausgebrochen, weil die Jungs die Unterwäsche der Mädchen gesehen haben und einer einen doofen Kommentar abgegeben hat."

Er riss die Augen auf.

"Die Mädchen standen in Unterwäsche auf dem Feld und die Jungs auch?"

"Nein, die Mädchen hatten bereits schnell ihre Sportkleidung übergezogen, jedenfalls die Meisten, ihre Unterwäsche lag verstreut auf dem Feld."

Ihr gegenüber wurde immer verwirrter.

"Und wieso lag ihre Unterwäsche auf dem Feld?"

"Weil sie gestohlen wurden und bei der Verfolgung da gelandet sind. Die Jungs haben die Schreie der Mädchen gehört und sind rausgerannt und die Mädchen haben den Räuber verfolgt, um ihre vorangegangene Frage vollständig zu beantworten." Gedankenlos nickte Snape.

"Und wer war dieser Räuber, einer von den Jungen?" Hermione schüttelte den Kopf, woraufhin Severus langsam ärerlich wurde. Er hasste es wenn er Leuten alles aus der Nase ziehen musste.

"Ein anderes Mädchen?" sie konnte seine Ungeduld sehen, aber es störte sie nciht. Wieder schüttelte den kopf und kicherte leise.

"Zum Teufel, reden sie endlich!" zischte er wütend. Hermione riss sich zusammen. Sie benahm sich wirklich gerade etwas albern, doch sie freute sich auf seinen Gesichtsausdruck.

"Es war eine Katze."

"Eine Katze." wiederholte er tonlos und ahnte Böses.

"Eine schwarze Katze." vervollständigte Hermione, "Mit einem silbernen Halsband." Snape kniff die Lippen zusammen und wunderte sich überhaupt nicht mehr über die vielen seltsamen Blicke.

"Und auf dem Halsband stand: S.S. Wissen sie, wessen Katze gemeint sein könnte?" Fragte sie scheinheilig und bekam einen bösen Blick.

"Natürlich weiß ich es und ihrem dämlichen Gekicher nach, wissen sie es auch." Er stand auf und ging. Hermione ärgerte sich derweil schon wieder über sein undankbares Verhalten und überhaupt, dass er schon wieder fies war.. Aber sie fand es besser, dass er sich auf einen Anschlag vorbereiten konnte, oder gar ganz verhinderte, außerdem konnte sie als Mensch ja nun wirklich nicht von ihm erwarten sie zu...sie brachte ihre Gedanken wieder auf den geplanten Anschlag. Am Ende passierte ihm noch etwas...Kopfschüttelnd stand sie auf und beschloss, gleich nachdem sie nach Harry und Ron gesehen hatte, zu Snape zu gehen. Am Lehrertisch herrschte heillose Verwirrung, schließlich hatten sie nichts hören können, doch eines war sicher: Miss Granger schien etwas gegen Snape in der Hand zu haben, sie hatte breit gegrinst und gekichert und Snape hatte nicht geschrien und keine Strafen verhangen. Alles in allem waren sie sich einig, dass Hermione Granger keine kleine Schülerin mehr war, sondern eine bemerkenswerte junge Frau.

Erschöpft saß Severus auf seinem Sofa. Würden die Dinge die er liebte, jemals aufhören ihm Schwierigkeiten zu bereiten? Vielleicht war er masochistisch veranlagt? Er rieb sich die Augen und sah auf. Vor ihm saß Serena. Kurz war er versucht ihr ihr Halsband wieder abzunehmen und sie rauszujagen, doch er tat es nicht. Er seufzte.

"Was tust du nur Serena?" und streckte den Arm aus um sie auf seinen Schoß zu setzen. Genüsslich machte sie es sich auf ihm zurecht.

"Ich weiß, dass ich eh nicht der beliebteste Lehrer bin und ich hab nichts dagegen, dass du Filch und McGonagall und vermutlich noch einigen anderen Streiche spielst, aber mit deiner letzten Aktion werden die Schüler wahrscheinlich wieder damit anfangen mir etwas ins Essen zu mischen." Schuldbewusst sah Serena ihn an. Er beugte sich vor und sah ihr in die Augen.

"Bitte, bitte keine Streiche mehr in nächster Zeit!" flüsterte er und küsste ihr auf den Kopf.

Serena reagierte nicht darauf, sie schnurrte einfach weiter. Er sah die kleine Katze an und fragte sich nochmals, ob sie den Ärger wert war, aber seit langem brachte ihm etwas in seinem Leben endlich wieder Freude.

Auch an diesem Abend blieb sie die Nacht bei ihm und verschwand erst wieder am Morgen.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Alle genannten Figuren etc gehören nicht mir sondern Frau Rowling.

Viele der gestern Verwundeten waren heute bereits wieder auf den Beinen- und planten Rache! Doch die betreffende Person war schwerlich zu überraschen, zumal er aufmerksamer als sonst zu sein schien. Die vielen Stolpersteine, Fallen und Streiche lösten sich in Nichts auf und zum Verdruss einiger speziellen Schüler, rührte er auch sein Essen und trinken nicht an. Snape wusste das die Schüler die Hauselfen bestochen hatten, um ihm etwas unterzujubeln. Er gestattete sich ein kurzes Grinsen und beugte sich vor.

"Albus, haben sie noch Hunger? Ich habe heute einfach keinen Appetit...und es wäre doch schade um das Essen, nicht wahr?" Er ignorierte die erstaunten Blicke seiner Kollegen und reichte dem Schulleiter, der ihn freudig anstrahlte, seinen Teller über den Tisch.

"Mein lieber Severus, ich danke dir. Ich war gerade im Begriff mir nachzuholen und in meinem Alter muss ich aufpassen, dass ich genug esse!"

Du isst bereits genug von deinen ekelhaften Zitronenbonbons, alter Mann! - das dachte Severus freilich nur.

"Mh, hast du eine neue Marmelade entdeckt, Severus? Diese schmeckt irgendwie anders..." noch bevor er zuende sprach, färbte sich seine Haut blau. Mit dem nächsten Bissen wuchsen seine Haare und sein Bart noch weiter und nach dem dritten Bissen schwoll seine Zunge an.

"Lswm, wmh..." versuchte der Schulleiter sich zu artikulieren, doch die Zunge erstickte seine Versuche im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes im Mund.

"Severus, was haben sie ihm da gegeben?" fauchte McGonagall, wie erwartet los. Nachdem Severus ihr nicht hatte helfen wollen, war sie noch schlechter auf ihn zu sprechen als üblich.

"Lediglich mein Essen. Aber ich vermute, dass ein paar der Schüler die Hauselfen bestochen haben, etwas ins Essen zu tun."

"Und warum geben sie es dann Albus, wenn sie bereits etwas vermuten?" keifte sie.

"Es war lediglich eine Vermutung, Minerva, ich war mir nicht sicher. Außerdem war ich mir sicher das unser viel gerühmter Schulleiter es sicherlich vorher bemerken würde." Sie funkelten sich gegenseitig an und achteten nicht auf Albus, der weiterhin versuchte etwas zu sagen.

"Um Himmelswillen, Albus, hören sie auf damit! Kommen sie mit auf die Krankenstation, dann bringen wir die Sachen wieder in Ordnung." sagte Mme Pomfrey entnervt.

"Nein, Minerva hat Recht." lenkte Severus überraschend ein, "Albus, ich bin dir etwas schuldig! Ich möchte dir ein kleines Geschenk machen." Seiner Sprache beraubt, klatschte Dumbledore nur wie ein kleines Kind freudig in die Hände. Er war zwar bereits blau, aber anscheinend schien er nicht zu ersticken.

Mit einem kleinen Schwenk seines Zauberstabs beschwor Snape eine rote Mütze, die er auch sogleich Dumbledore auf den Kopf setzte. Snape grinste breit.

"Steht ihnen ausgezeichnet, Schulleiter!" meinte er fast fröhlich. Er hatte es lange nicht mehr geschafft Dumbledore eins reinzuwirken. Nun, für gewöhnlich befanden sich solche Streiche auch unter seinem Niveau, aber wenn die Sachen so standen konnte man ihnen ja nur noch den letzten Schliff geben.

Die anderen Lehrer sahen Snape entgeistert an und fragten sich was das sollte, nur Dumbledore schien vollends begeistert. Seine Begeisterung ließ Snapes Freude wieder etwas schwinden, es machte gar keinen Spaß wenn das Opfer sich nicht ärgerte.

Dafür waren viele der Schüler jetzt in haltloses Lachen ausgebrochen. Lange nicht alle und besonders der Slytherintisch saß eher verwirrt da. Kein wunder, die Schlümpfe waren ja auch nur den Muggeln bekannt, dachte Severus. Nicht das ihn das stören würde, er blieb lieber der verbissene Kerkermeister, als dass ihn noch jemand mit Gargamel ansprach.

"Poppy, wenn sie so freundlich wären?" wandte er sich an die Krankenschwester, die ihn aus zusammengekniffenen Augen ansah und dann den Schulleiten vorwärts schob.

"Severus Snape, was fällt ihnen ein so respektlos..." fing Minerva wieder an, doch Severus unterbrach sie rüde.

"Ich darf zum Schulleiter so respektlos sein wie ich möchte, dass hat er mir selbst erlaubt. Und wenn sie mir nicht glauben, fragen sie ihn doch einfach!" antwortete er lapidar. Langsam wurde er sich der Gefahr bewusst. Seine kurzzeitig aufgewallte Albernheit war verflogen, angesichts der Erkenntnis, dass Minerva ihn für die nächsten Tage restlos terrorisieren würde und die Schüler ja immernoch irgendwas vorhatten.

Er ahnte, dass das längst noch nicht alles aus dieser Richtung gewesen war.

"Wenn sie mich bitte entschuldigen würden!" damit wandte er sich ab und verschwand aus der großen Halle.

"Wirklich, ich versteh nicht was an Snapes Aktion so witzig war!" maulte ron. Er verstand nicht wieso Harry und Hermione plötzlich so gelacht hatten, als sie den blauen Dumbledore mit roter Mütze gesehen hatten.

"Dumbledore sah aus wie Papa Schlumpf! Ach, Ron, das ist so eine Geschichte die die Muggel haben und.." versuchte Harry doch Ron winkte ab.

"Also bei Gelegenheit müsst ihr mir das mal zeigen." Harry und Hermione grinsten.

"Aber das war überhaupt schon ziemlich merkwürdig, ich meine Snape hat Dumbledore anscheinend sein Essen gegeben, obwohl er wusste, dass damit was nicht stimmt. Und dann hat er auch noch so offen einen Scherz gemacht, ich meine, sicher die meisten verstehen ihn nicht, aber..." redete Hermione und Harry stimmte zu.

"Ja, das war wirklich...menschlich von ihm. Und anscheinend hat er auch mal die Schlümpfe geguckt." Beide lachten wieder.

"Was meint ihr was mit ihm los ist? Vielleicht taut er jetzt mal ein bisschen auf?" fragte Ron hoffnungsvoll, doch Harry schüttelte grinsend den Kopf. Hermione sah etwas nachdenklicher aus.

"Ich glaube du solltest dir keine Hoffnungen machen Ron."

"Vielleicht Harry, ist ja doch noch nicht alles bei ihm verloren." meinte Hermione fröhlich. Die beiden Jungs waren etwas verwundert und Harry erinnerte sich seines Verdachts, dass Hermione etwas mit den Vorfällen in letzter Zeit zu tun hatte.

"Hey Mione, ich bin echt froh das du wieder...naja, dass alles wieder gut ist. Ich meine wir waren uns nicht sicher, nach dieser einen Woche und dann schienst du plötzlich wieder okay zu sein..." sagte Ron und Hermione schnaubte innerlich. Harry nickte.

"Sag mal Mione, hast du einen Verdacht, wer hinter diesen ganzen Streichen stecken könnte? Denkst du auch dass, mh, jemand sich rächen will, an den Lehrern die dir Strafen gegeben haben?" Hermione sah ihn unschuldig an.

"Keine Ahnung Harry."

"Nicht mal einen Verdacht?" hakte er nach. Sie schüttelte den Kopf.

"So Jungs, ich glaub ich such mal die Mädchen. Schließlich ist übermorgen der Halloweenball und wir haben noch keine Zeit ausgemacht!" Sie zwinkerte ihnen zu und machte sich fröhlich auf den Weg.

"Ich glaub ihr das einfach nicht. Sie hat sonst immer eine Idee..." murmelte Harry.

"Was hast du gesagt?" fragte Ron, der nicht zugehört hatte, weil Lavender gerade an ihnen vorbeigeschaukelt war (sie hatte versucht elegant die Hüften zu schwingen, doch das sah mehr aus, wie ein Schiff das schlingerte)

"Wir sollten uns mal unter vier Augen mit Shanks unterhalten!" grinste Harry. Er war sich sicher, dass der Junge etwas wusste, er hatte sich auffällig ruhig verhalten. Aber vielleicht war das auch nur auf seine ständige Übermüdung zurückzuführen...was machte der auch jede Nacht?

"Hey Shanks!" Harry rannte dem Rotschopf nach, der gerade eine blonden Slytherinschönheit nachstieg. Enttäuscht drehte er sich um.

"Harry." kam es etwas tonlos.

"Sorry das ich dir die Tour vermasselt hab," grinste dieser nur schief, "ich bin sicher sie wird auf dich warten. Aber es gibt da was, was ich dich fragen wollte." Shanks zog gekonnt eine Augenbraue hoch. Harry lachte.

"Echt Kumpel, du musst damit aufhören! Du erinnerst sonst die ganze Zeit an Snape." Shanks grinste ebenfalls.

"Du ahnst gar nicht wie viele Mädchen das auch sagen...allerdings bitten die mich nicht damit aufzuhören." schnurrte er dunkel. Harry verschluckte sich und hustete. Das war nicht das was er von Shanks wissen wollte.

"Also eigentlich wollte ich dich fragen, ob du was mit den Streichen...zu tun hast. Oder ob du was darüber weißt." Shanks wurde bleich.

"Wirklich Harry, ich kann dir nichts dazu sagen." Harry runzelte die Stirn.

"Und wieso? Du weißt doch was, los sag schon! Steckt wirklich Hermione dahinter?" Shanks schluckte.

"Glaub mir Harry, es wäre nicht förderlich für meine Gesundheit wenn ich dir irgendwas verraten würde. Nur soviel: ich wusste nicht das diese Hexe soviele schmerzhafte Flüche kennt... davon will ich keinen persönlich kennenlernen!" Damit verschwand Shanks wie der Blitz. Harry schaute ihm erstaunt hinterher. Jetzt erst fiel ihm auf, dass Ron gar nicht bei ihm war. Was machte der schon wieder? Suchend sah er sich um, sah ihn aber nirgends. Mit einem Ackselzucken machte Harry sich auf seine Sachen für den Unterricht zu holen.

Erst vor dem Raum für Verwandlung trafen sie alle wieder aufeinander. Hermione kam als letzte an.

"Sag mal, wieso trägst du eigentlich schon die ganze Zeit diesen Schal?" fragte Ron aus dem Nichts. Hermione lächelte, während Shanks und Harry die Augen verdrehten.

"Schön, dass es dir auch langsam auffällt! Ich hab leichte Halsschmerzen und will nicht krank werden. Sonst falle ich im Unterricht vielleicht noch zurück!"

"Ach Hermione, wenn du die ganze zeit nur an Schule denkst, wird das nie was mit deinem Angebetetem!" lachte Shanks. Hermione wurde rot, Harry grinste. Ron dagegen wirkte schon wieder verwirrt.

"Dein Angebeteter?" fragte er.

"Hör nicht auf die beiden Ron, die reden zu viel. Und jetzt sollten wir endlich reingehen!" antwortete sie hastig und ging in den Raum. Die Jungs folgten ihr.

Als Professor McGonagall in den Raum trat wurde es nicht annähernd so still, wie sonst. Einige kicherten und es wurde- wiedermal und immernoch, über die letzte Stunde geredet. Prompt kam ein leichter Rotschimmer auf McGonagalls Wangen.

"Wie sie sicher bemerkt haben, war ich gestern in einer sehr...instabilen Verfassung. Daher wäre ich ihnen sehr verbunden, wenn sie die Stunde schnellst möglich vergessen würden." Mit diesen Worten fasste sie sich wieder einigermaßen, ihr Gesicht kam wieder zum üblichen Ernst zurück.

Auch wenn sie nicht zu den beliebtesten Lehrern gehörte, waren die Schüler dennoch respektvoll genug, sie nicht auf die letzte Stunde anzusprechen.

Direkt als Professor McGonagall sie entließ, versuchte Hermione schnellstmöglich aus dem Raum zu verschwinden, doch Ron hielt sie auf.

"Hermione, warte mal, ich muss noch kurz mit dir reden! Harry, du kannst schonmal vorgehen..." Mit einem leisen Seufzer, aber einem Lächeln auf den Lippen drehte sie sich um.  
"Was ist los Ron? Ich hab nicht soviel Zeit."

"Naja, ähm," druckste er ein wenig, "ich hab mich gefragt, also..."

"Ron, ich dachte ich hätte bereits gesagt, dass ich keine Zeit hab." sagte Hermione leicht frustriert.

"Ich brauche deine Hilfe!" platzte er hinaus. Hermione verdrehte innerlich die Augen.

Wirklich, Hilfe? Na dass war ja eine Überraschung, Ron kam zu ihr, weil er Hilfe brauchte!

"Schieß los."

"Ja, also es geht um Lavender und...ich glaub, ich bin verknallt...aber ich weiß nicht..." Ron blickte sie hoffnungsvoll an. Hermione guckte kurz verdutzt und grinste dann breit übers Gesicht.

"Ron, du bist ein echter Blitzmerker. Wie auch immer, wenn du willst können wir das heute Abend besprechen?" Ron lächelte erleichtert und umarmte sie.

"Danke Hermione! Ich wusste du hilfst mir!" Dann ließ er sie wieder los. Sofort machte Hermione sich auf den Weg in die Bibliothek. Sie hatte bei ihrer letzten Recherche endlich ein Buch gefunden, dass den benötigten Blendzauber zu enthalten schien, aber in ihrer Aufbruchseile vergessen es mitzunehmen. Sie ärgerte sich ohne Ende darüber, wenn sie ihre Gedanken mehr bei einander hätte, würde sie niemals ein für sie wichtiges Buch liegen lassen, es vergessen!

Und der Blendzauber war wichtig, sie konnte nicht ständig darauf achten, dass der Schal das Halsband bedeckte.

So in Gedanken bemerkte sie den dunklen Schatten nicht der ihr folgte. Erst in der Bilbiothek machte Severus auf sich aufmerksam.

"Für welchen Zweck könnte eine strebsame Schülerin wie sie sich mit Blendzaubern beschäftigen?" schreckte er sie auf.

"Professor!" Automatisch flog ihre hand zu ihrem Schal, nur um gleich wieder herunter zu fallen.

Snape zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

"Soso, sie haben wohl etwas an ihrem Hals..." Er überlegte kurz und dachte über gesehenes nach, was die Umarmugnszene mit Weasley (die ihn verleitet hatte anzuhalten) miteinschloss. Sein Gehirn zählte eins und eins zusammen. Das hieß nicht dass das richtige dabei herauskam, auch ein Severus Snape konnte irren.

"Was denn, war einer ihrer Freunde etwas zu forsch? Wer hat ihnen seinen Stempel aufgedrückt? Mister Crook? Mister Weasley? Oder ist gar noch jemand im Spiel?" Hermione sah wie seine Augen sich verdunkelt hatten, seinem Ton schwang wieder etwas Bedrohliches mit. Sie sah seine Wut und wusste auch wieso, gleichzeitig war sie selbst sauer, sauer darüber wie selbstverständlich er sie solche Dinge fragen konnte.

"Ich habe derzeit kein Verhältnis zu irgendjemandem!" spie sie. "Und es geht sie auch überhaupt nichts an, Sir! Auch nicht wozu ich einen Blendzauber nachschlage! Überhaupt ist es nicht besonders höflich Leute ständig von hinten anzusprechen!" Sie stand auf und blitzte ihn zornig an. Severus wich nicht zurück. Seine Wut war auf einmal wie weggeblasen, stattdessen war er leicht amüsiert ob ihres Zorns. Gleichzeitig war seine Neugier geweckt, sie hatte gesagt sie hatte kein Verhältnis, dennoch brauchte sie einen Blendzauber. Der Einfachheit halber schloss er seinen Überlegungen die Handbewegung zum Hals vorhin aus und ging er zu seinen allgemeinen Erfahrungen mit Blendzaubern und Frauen über. Sie wurden meist nur benutzt um sich hübscher zu machen und das war nur notwendig wenn...

Plötzlich lehnte er sich vor und legte seine Hand neben Hermione auf die Tischplatten. Er sah ihre Verwirrung.

"Vielleicht hüten sie sich ein wenig Miss Granger, ihre Sprache schleift...Aber anscheinend gibt es ja jemanden dem sie...romantische Gefühle entgegenbringen?" Seine Stimme war sanft geworden, fast ein Schnurren. Der plötzliche Umschlag seines Verhaltens brachte sie vollkommen aus dem Konzept.

"Ich..ich..." stotterte sie, nicht in der Lage einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen.

"Ja?" er kam ihr noch ein Stück näher und sah ihr direkt in die Augen. Er nahm ihren Geruch war und riss sich zusammen, nicht genießerisch die Augen zu schließen.

"Ja..." hauchte sie schließlich, immernoch in seine schwarzen Augen blickend. Er erlaubte sich noch einen kurzen Moment dieser Nähe, bevor seine vernünftige Stimme sich einschaltete und ihn zur Ordnung rief.

Ruckartig zog er sich zurück und erlaubte sich ein kurzes Grinsen.

"Sehen sie Miss Granger, dass war doch gar nicht so schwer." bemerkte er immernoch leicht sanft. Er war leicht überrascht, dass Miss Granger...Hermione...so stark auf ihn reagiert hatte. Er schimpfte sich einen Narren, ihr überhaupt so nahe zu kommen, so mit ihr zu reden! Außerdem gingen ihn ihre Beziehungen wirklich nichts an! Doch eine kleine Stimme in seinem Hinterkopf lachte hämisch und flüsterte ihm zu, dass seine Chance bei seiner Schülerin wohl doch nicht so schlecht standen wie gedacht. Und es war immerhin ihr letztes Jahr...

Hermiones Herz raste immernoch, obwohl Snape längst verschwunden war.

Was war denn das gewesen?! Sie war sich jetzt absolut sicher, dass er wusste was er mit seiner Stimme anrichten konnte. Sie hätte sich fast verraten. Sie war so kurz davor gewesen, statt einfach Ja zu antworten, sich nach vorne zu beugen und ihn zu küssen. Dieser intensive Blick, der bei den Meisten eher Angst auslöste, ging ihr durch Mark und Bein, im positiven Sinne. Bei Merlin, er war ihr so unendlich nahe gewesen und das als Mensch! Unterbewusst bemerkte sie, dass sie als Mensch eindeutig noch stärker von ihm beeinflusst wurde. Das war nicht gut. Obwohl sie ärgerlich war das sie überhaupt geantwortete hatte, war sie doch froh nur Ja gesagt zu haben. Nicht auszudenken was sie wohlmöglich noch gesagt hätte...

Dann besann sie sich wieder auf ihre Aufgabe. Himmel, auch in dieser Hinsicht war es knapp gewesen, wenn er das Halsband gesehen hätte!

Sie sah sich kurz um, um sich zu vergewissern, dass niemand da war und zog ihren Schal ein wenig weg. Mit ihrem Zauberstab darauf gerichtet und einem gemurmelten Zauber, verschwand die Kette. Nicht.

Sie seufzte. Sie probierte die zweite Variante, da sie sich schon gedacht hatte, dass das nicht funktionieren würde. Doch diesmal klappte es-statt der filigranen Silberkette, hatte sie ein einfaches Lederhalsband um, an dessen Ende eine kleine Silberplatine hing, von der ein seltsamer grüner Schimmer ausging, wenn man genau hinsah. Abermals seufzte sie. Es war nicht perfekt, aber besser, als die ganze Zeit mit einem Schal rumzulaufen.

Einigermaßen erleichtert merkte sie, dass sie noch etwas Zeit hatte und setzte sich wieder. Snapes Aktion vorhin war...seltsam. Nun ja, nicht ganz, sie wusste bereits das er sie anziehend fand und offenbar eifersüchtig wurde, wenn sie mit den anderen Jungs zusammen war. An dieser Stelle kribbelte es in ihrem Bauch. Er interessierte sich für sie! Die Frage war bloß, was wollte sie mit diesem Wissen anfangen? Sie wusste nicht wie tief ihre eigenen Gefühle für ihn waren, fest stand, sie hatte sich verknallt. Und er war nicht abgeneigt, zumindest nicht halb so sehr, wie er als ihr Lehrer sein sollte. Kurz kam ihr der Altersunterschied wieder in den Sinn, aber sie schnaubte. Nicht, dass bei denZzauberern ohnehin schon größere Altersunterschiede normal waren, es gab solche Beziehungen schließlich auch in der Muggelwelt. Aber was wollte sie selber?

Sie beschloss diese Frage auf heute Abend zu schieben, genauergesagt auf nach dem Abendbrot.

Harry war in der Pause mit Ron zum nächsten Unterricht gelaufen und dort warteten sie auf Hermione. Ron schien ziemlich abwesend, doch Harry wusste schon wieso. Seine eigenen Gedanken drehten sich immernoch um Hermione. Anfangs war er sicher gewesen, dass sie hinter diesen kleinen Anschlägen steckte. Dann war er wieder unsicher gewesen...das Problem war, das er keinen festen Beweis hatte und seine Freundin auch nicht gestand. Andererseits wollte er sich den Rat Ginnys zu Herzen nehmen- solange es niemanden von ihnen betraf, konnte man abwarten. Und wenn sie soweit war, würde sie es ihnen schon selber sagen. Ginny hatte außerdem gemeint, er solle lieber auch mal ein paar Vorschläge liefern, in wen Hermione denn seit neuestem verliebt sein könnte. Normalerweise waren ihre Ansprüche in dieser Hinsicht utopisch. Sie hatten bereits bei Krum gemerkt, dass Hermione jemanden brauchte, der ihr in punkto Intelligenz in nichts nachstand. Und das war ja schließlich schon irgendwie Utopie.

"Da bist du ja Hermione! Mensch, du hast ja wieder ewig gebraucht!" riss Ron Harry aus seinen Gedanken.

"Ja, tut mir Leid. Hatte dann doch etwas länger gedauert."

"Naja, Binns ist ja eh noch nicht da. Meint ihr er hätte was dagegen, wenn ich mir ein Kissen auf den Tisch lege?"

"Ron! Wenn du nichts lernst, wie willst du in den Prüfungen bestehen?"

Und damit wandten sie sich wieder den üblichen Gesprächsthemen für Zauberergeschichte zu: Schlafen, wie man wach bleibt und wie man zu den Prüfungen alle benötigten Themen lernen sollte.

Hermione war furchtbar aufgeregt. Sie hatte zwar alles bis ins kleinste Detail geplant, aber dennoch...sie hatte es geschafft, den Anderen nach dem Unterricht weitesgehend aus dem Weg zu gehen und jetzt wartete sie, dass alle zum Abendessen gingen. Nervös lief sie auf und ab, nicht mehr lange und der letzte Teil ihres Plans war vollendet. Und dann würde sie ernsthaft überlegen müssen, was sie wegen ihrer Verliebtheit machen sollte. Sie warf noch einen Blick auf die Uhr. Ja, jetzt konnte es losgehen.

Zum Abendessen erhob sich der Schulleiter mit unüblichem ernstem Gesicht.

"Meine lieben Schüler, ich weiß, die letzte Zeit ging etwas drüber und drunter und auch ich bin für eine Menge Spaß zu haben. Jedoch musste ich heute feststellen, das irgenjemand sich meiner gesamten Zitronenbonbons bemächtigt hat. Während ich durchaus die Vorliebe für diese Nascherei teile, geht es doch etwas zu weit, diese zu stehlen! Ich erwarte auch, dass falls jemand Hinweise haben, diese unverzüglich mir berichtet werden müssen! Diebstahl ist eine sehr ernste Sache!" Dann setzte er sich wieder. Die Schüler waren verwirrt und belustigt, die Lehrer ebenfalls. Bei allem was bis jetzt passiert war, hatte der Schulleiter keine große Sorge oder Wut gezeigt. Jetzt schien er gemischter Gefühle- deprimiert und schmollend saß er über seinem Teller. Severus gestattete sich ein kurzes Grinsen, ehe er sich wieder an sein Essen machte.

Punkt sieben Uhr stieß-wiedereinmal- Filch die Türen der großen Halle auf, sodass alle von ihrem Essen aufblickten. Wiedermal stammelte er sein

"Professor...die Höhe...!" und wiedereinmal setzte Dumbledore lediglich sein beschwichtigendes Lächeln auf. Doch diesmal schien Filch nicht sauer zu sein, nunja jedenfalls nicht nur. Er schien panisch. Ängstlich.

Die Schüler warteten gespannt. Wer war heute dran? Snape? Dumbledore? Oder sorgte jemand oder etwas anderes für Radau? Die letzten Tagen waren zu echten Highlights des Jahres gewachsen.

"Mister Filch, holen sie Luft und sagen sie was passiert ist." beruhigte Dumbledore den zitternden Mann. Etwas rauschte im Hintergrung. Der Boden vibrierte leicht. Entfernt waren ein paar Schülerschreie zu hören. Jetzt sah selbst Dumbledore alarmiert aus.

Filch schaffte nur noch ein Wort herauszupressen, bevor es losging.

"Flut!"

Und genau das kam auch in riesigen Wellen in die Halle geschwappt.

Doch diese Flut war gelb und langsamer als Wasser, sie wirkte fast etwas zähflüssig. Sie schwappte über die kreischende Schülerschar hinweg, die sich alsbald alle durchtränkt von diesem gelben zähflüssigen und auch noch klebrigem Irgendwas sahen.

Die Lehrer wirkten gefasster. Allerdings nur solange, bis sie bemerkten, dass was auch immer auf sie zukam magieresistent zu sein schien. Und langsam oder nicht, die Zeit reichte nicht um einen anderen Plan zu fassen.

Geschockt blickten sich alle in der großen Halle um, die Erwachsenen hüfttief eingetaucht, die Erstklässer bemüht auf gar keinen Fall hinzufallen. Doch jeder, bis auf den letzten Mann, war einmal von von den Wellen überspült worden.

"Was ist das in Merlins Namen!" zeterte Professor McGonagall. Albus leckte beherzt seinen Finger ab.

"Albus das ist ekli..." Minerva stoppte abrupt, als die Miene von Dumbledore einer strahlenden Sonne glich.

"Zitronenbonbons!" Dann, schlagartig wandelte sich der Gesichtsausdruck zu tiefstem Entsetzten.

"Meine Zirtonenbonbons! Meine armen, unschuldigen Zitronenbonbons!"

Er jammerte. Der mächtigste Zauberer der Welt jammerte, wegen verlorener Zitronenbonbons, die er garantiert sofort nachbestellen konnte.

Die Meisten in der Halle wussten nicht, ob sie jetzt lachen oder weinen sollten. Die Meisten zeigten ebenfalls schiere Entsetzung. Generell wurde das weitere Gejammer ignoriert.

"Wer-war-das!" zischte Snape so scharf, dass es fast klang wie Parsel. Jeder hörte ihn, doch natürlich fand sich niemand der etwas sagen wollte. Snape sah scharf über die Schüler hinweg. Sein Augen blieben bei diesem vermaledeiten Shanks Crook hängen. Der Junge blickte zwar nach unten, grinste aber breit. Für Severus kam das einem Schuldgeständnis gleich.

"Mister-" Doch er kam nicht dazu Shanks zu verurteilen. Denn es war noch nicht vorbei. Im Hintergrund hörte man abermals Geräusche. Hohe Schreie. Sie wirkten bekannt. Bekannt, wie vom Frühstück genauso wie wenn...

Alle schauten sich entsetzt an. Wieso kamen die Eulen jetzt?

Warum konnte zwar niemand sagen, aber sie kamen und sie waren sehr aufgescheucht worden. Es flogen vermutlich so ziemlich alle Eulen, die im Eulenturm zu finden waren gerade über den Köpfer der Schüler und Lehrer. Es war zwar noch nicht klar wie die Eulen direkt dazu gekommen waren, aber der Sinn dahinter...

Geteert und gefedert traf zwar hier nicht ganz zu, aber es waren viele Federn herunter gefallen und sie klebten ganz fürchterlich mit dem Zitronenbonbonsaft zusammen. Merkwürdigerweise schienen besonders viele Federn am Schulleiter zu haften.

Mit einem lautem Miau stürmte jetzt auch die Schäferin dieser Schafe in die Halle, was prompt für weiteren Aufregungen unter den Eulen sorgte, die sich dann entschlossen der halle wieder lebewohl zu sagen.

Alle Augen starrten auf die schwarze Katze mit den goldenen Augen und dem silbernen halsband. Den Schülern und Lehrern bereits wohlbekannt und doch...atemlos blickten viele zwischen der Katze und Snape hin und her. Jetzt würde sich herausstellen, ob es wirklich seine Katze war.

Hermione genoss ihren Auftritt sichtlich. Sie stolzierte zu Severus und war froh, dass sie auf der gelben Substanz laufen konnte ohne gleich rein zu sinken. Bei Severus angekommen setzte sie sich provokant vor ihn auf den Tisch (sodass sie nicht ganz wegsank) und sah ihn schief an. Severus sah zurück. Sie beachteten beide das Gemurmel nicht. Sie schenkte ihm einen Blick der sagte, wie siehst du denn aus? Dann sprang sie auf seine Schulter und von da auf seinen Kopf. Severus wurde steif.

Jetzt war es wieder ganz still. Gerade hatte sich der Tumult wieder gelegt, in dem die Schüler sich nur schlecht hatten bewegen können und zu perplex waren für jedwede Reaktion und sie hatten angefangen zu reden, jetzt war wieder alles still. Ob seine Katze oder nicht, ging das nicht ein wenig zu weit, sich auf den kopf von Severus Snape zu setzen? Selbst ein Tier konnte doch wohl nicht so dumm sein.

Hermione miaute abermals, sah kurz fragend in die Runde und fing dann an zu schnurren. Eigentlich war sie nicht sonderlich laut, aber da es so still war klang es so als ob nicht nur eine Katze schnurren würde.

Dann merkte sie wie Severus unter ihr zitterte. Sie schnurrte zwar weiter, weil ihr die Situation unendlich gut gefiel, aber im Hinterkopf begann eine Warnleuchte zu blinken.

Peinliche Sitation plus Severus still und leichtes Zittern macht gleich Orkan von Wut. Einfache Gleichung. Ähnliches dachten auch alle Anderen. Dumbledore wollte schon besorgt zum sprechen anheben, als etwas geschah, was wirklich niemand, vermutlich nicht einmal Severus selbst gedacht hätte, dass es in dieser Situation passieren würde.

Er fing an zu lachen. Er lachte laut und tief, so stark, dass er sich Tränen aus den Augenwinkeln wischen musste. Da saß er, ebenfalls mit Zitronenbonbonsaft überschüttet und mit Eulenfedern geschmückt, eine schnurrende Katze auf dem kopf und lachte. Es klang leicht hysterisch und nur ein ganz klein bisschen verzweifelt.

Neben Harry schüttelte Ron den kopf.

"Vollkommen irre geworden, ich sags dir. All die Jahre unter Voldemort haben ihm eben doch nicht gut getan."

Schließlich endete Snapes Lachkrampf. Immernoch irre grinsend erhob er sich und wandte sich dem Schulleiter zu.

"Wenn sie mich bitte entschuldigen würden? Meine Katze fordert meine Aufmerksamkeit." mit diesen Worten machte er sich durch eine Seitentür, die er nur mit etwas Magie dazu bewegen konnte sich zu öffnen, von dannen.

Jetzt war Harry an der Reihe zu den andern Gryffindors zu sagen:

"Gibt es in der magischen Welt überhaupt Haustiere, die keinen Ärger machen?"

Dann fingen alle an zu reden und auch lautstark zu fluchen an. Eigentlich hätten sie auch gerne gelacht, aber es war alles ziemlich verwirrend. Es war schon eine lustige Idee, die Lehrer waren auch erwischt worden und verdammt, es musste witzig sein, wenn sogar Snape gelacht hatte. Doch jetzt wollten alle erstmal Snapes Beispiel folgen und die Halle verlassen.

"Verdammt!" fluchte Seamus, "Wie hat die Fledermaus es geschafft ganz normal da durch zu gehen? Ich kann mich ja kaum bewegen!"

"Vielleicht solltest du etwas mehr trainieren!" grinste Harry, der sich doch erheblich leichter tat. Erst mit Hilfe der lehrer schafften auch die letzten Schüler es, sich aus der zähflüssigen Substanz zu befreien. Dann hieß es Rückzug antreten, alle wollten so schnell wie möglich aus ihren Klamotten raus.

In seinen Wohnräumen angekommen, fing er wieder an zu lachen. Hermione machte sich mittlerweile Sorgen ob sie ihrem Lieblingsprofessor doch etwas zu viel zugemutet hatte.

Tatsächlich lachte er so unkontrolliert und zuckend, dass es so aussah als ob er keine Luft bekam.

"Verdammt..hahaha...ich...ahahaha.." Er versuchte ein Fläschchen zu entkorken.

An dieser Stelle begriff sie, dass er tatsächlich nicht freiwillig lachte. Kurz überlegte sie was sie tun könnte, rannte zu ihm und krallte sich an sein Bein. Sein Gesicht verzog sich zu einer Grimasse. Doch seine Hände waren wieder ruhig genug um das Fläschchen zu entkorken und zu trinken.

"Du kannst jetzt loslassen Serena." bemerkte er nach eine Weile, in der Hermione sich nicht getraut hatte sich zu bewegen. Hastig löste sie sich von ihm und blickte ihn von unten mit schiefgelegtem Kopf an.

Er sah etwas erschöpft aus und triefte immernoch von den Zitronenbonbons. Das schien ihm jetzt auch aufzufallen. Mit einem letzten Blick auf Hermione verschwand er ins Badezimmer.

Und Hermione wartete. Eigentlich wollte sie gerne dieses Zeug aus ihrem Fell bekommen, aber sie fühlte sich grad als ob Snape sie bei etwas erwischt hatte und sie jetzt auf ihre Strafe warten musste. Sie seufzte sich innerlich und wappnete sich auf ihren Rausschmiss. Wenigstens müsste sie sich so keine Sorgen mehr um ihr Halsband machen.

"Endlich sind wir dieses klebrige Zeug los!" meinte Ron. Harry schüttelte den Kopf.

"Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass sie auf solche Ideen kommt. Ich meine, dass war ja nicht nur gegen Dumbledore und so. Wir haben ja auch die volle Ladung abgekriegt!" Er wurde langsam sauer.

"Ach hab dich nicht so. War doch leicht abzukriegen. Aber ich frag mich was sie von meinem kleinen Einfall hielt." Shanks grinste die andern begeistert an.

"Deinem Einfall?" fragte Neville. Er war leicht grün, das ganze Süßzeug bekam ihm wohl irgendwie nicht so gut. Shanks lachte.

"Ja, der lachende Snape! Ich meine, dass war doch total überraschend! Und was meint ihr wie lang ich gebraucht hab, bis die Hauselfen mir geholfen haben, dass ins Essen zu tun."

Die anderen Jungen im Schlafsaal sahen ihn mit großen Augen an.

"Du hast was in sein Essen gemischt?" kam es von Seamus. Shanks nickte. Ron lachte.

"Das war noch nicht mal echt und niemand weiß es! Alle denken er ist vollkommen übergeschnappt! Ahahaha!" Harry wollte sich noch immer nicht recht für diesen Streich begeistern, für beide nicht.

"Aber wisst ihr was ich nicht verstehe? Was hat es mit dieser Katze auf sich? Ich würde eigentlich nicht denken, dass Hermione so weit gehen würde, einer Katze ihren Willen aufzuzwingen..." Das war einer der Punkte, an denen Harry sich nicht sicher war, ob es nicht doch jemand anderes als Hermione war, der sich das alles ausdachte. Aber sie war auch nicht beim Essen gewesen.

Die Anderen hörten ihn gar nicht, sie lachten ebenfalls und überlegten, wie Snape wohl morgen auftreten würde.

Shanks hatte Harrys Einwurf dagegen sehr wohl gehört, fragte sich aber wieso denn noch niemand die Verbindung zwischen Hermione und der Katze hergestellt hatte. Aber immerhin hatte sich auch noch niemand gefragt, wo denn der hässliche, rothaarige Kater von Hermione war.

"Hey, lasst uns mal wieder runtergehen! Ich frag mich ob die Mädchen auch schon fertig sind, oder ob die wieder ewig brauchen!" drängelte Seamus.

"Ja, vielleicht ist Hermione dann auch schon wieder da. Frag mich ob sie auch noch was abbekommen hat." stimmte Ron zu. Doch als sie unten nachsahen, waren zwar schon ein paar Mädchen da, aber niemand hatte Hermione gesehen. Nur Shanks lächelte wissend.


End file.
